Riliane's Personal Purgatory
by Animak3000
Summary: This is basically an ULTIMATE GOOD END for Story of Evil in which everyone is ready to enter the Heavenly Yard except for Riliane, who is still struggling with many regrets in her previous life. With Allen once again by her side, Riliane is taken to a replica of Lucifenia where she has the chance to fulfill her lingering dreams. However, Pride has a way of biting back at her.
1. Stuck

**Author's Note: Greetings. It's been an awfully long time. I did retire from the Evillious Fandom but after taking one glance at the Evillious Chronicles once again, specifically Seven Crimes and Punishments, I have decided to let my imagination run wild once more. Enjoy! -Animak3000**

 _I fell. I fell through an endless void. It seems...everything is finally put into place. Have...Have I finally completed my mission?_

"...H...Hh..."

 _...I hear a voice. I hear...crying._

"I...I..."

 _I recognize that voice. Wh...Who are you? Why are you crying?_

"...I d...I don't..."

 _You don't...?_

"I don't want...to leave..."

 _Leave? Leave what?_

"I don't want to leave just yet..."

 _Yet?_

"There's just...so much that...I want to do...before I leave..."

 _So much you want to do? Like what?_

"I want to...play with him."

 _...Eh...?_

"I want to walk alongside with him on the beach again... I want to share a birthday party with him... I just...want to be the perfect sister for him..."

 _...What are you talking about? I..._

"I'm just...afraid that...I won't be able to do those things...once I leave...for the Heavenly Yard..."

 _You don't know that. Everything will be wonderful in the Heavenly Yard._

"I just...have so many regrets... I can't simply let go of them... I'm...stuck. I'm stuck in the past... I'm...trapped here...forever... I can't ascend yet... I can't leave yet... I want to make up for everything that was lost...before I leave it all behind..."

 _..._

 _I can't ascend yet. I have to be with her, the most precious person in the world. Please...God... Let me stay with her...If I have to, I will give up my place in the Heavenly Yard just to be with her all the way, to guide her on this long path to solace so that when the time comes we can pass on...side-by-side._

She woke up on a beach. As she slowly got up, she can see an orange-colored sky as the sun descended into the Hawk Sea, out of sight. She was here, that all-familiar beach where she used to play with...him. She was alone now...just like the setting sun, the red globe in the sky that will never be touched by anyone. She looked down at herself and saw that she was dressed in her royal bright yellow and white gown decorated in with orange lacing, her hair tied into a bun with black hairpins. She was just like herself back then...before he died. She then buried her face into her knees. Is this her punishment, to be alone on this red beach? She thought she had paid her penance...but perhaps it wasn't enough. She was the Sinner of Pride, she was so absorbed in her own status and accomplishments...but now, she had nothing to be proud of. She had eliminated many during her short reign. Perhaps being alone was the ultimate punishment for her, alone where no one can praise her...or hold and comfort her...for she was the worst. What can she do now...but cry?

"Riliane!"

Her body straightened up immediately. She knew that voice, a voice that she had not heard in a long time. It was the voice of someone she loved, the only light in her life that brought her from the darkness. She turned her head towards where the voice was coming from. There, standing at the other side of the beach...was a boy. The boy looked...identical to her, with blonde hair and blue eyes but he was dressed in a yellow servant's clothing.

"...Al...len...? Is...Is that...you?" The girl named Riliane rubbed her eyes to see if she was dreaming. The boy did not disappear from her sight. Having an epiphany, she scrambled to her feet and started running towards the boy. "A, ALLEN!" She called out, her eyes glistening with tears.

"Yes! It's me! Riliane!" Allen began running towards her too, with open arms. Riliane wasted no time diving into Allen's waiting embrace.

"Allen! Oh Allen! I, I thought I...I thought I was alone!" Riliane sobbed, clinging to Allen and never letting go. He was here. He was truly here with her. Allen, her long-lost brother who was taken away from her, never given the chance to start over again as siblings.

"Riliane, don't be ridiculous. I can never leave you alone." Allen petted his beloved sister on the head. "You...are the most precious person in the whole world to me."

"Allen...!" Riliane hugged Allen even tighter, deeply moved by his words. She continued to cry for a while, wondering if this was just a cruel dream or illusion. She wanted this to be real. "Allen... Where...Where are we...? Are we...back...?"

"Well...not exactly..." Allen managed to separate himself from Riliane but he kept close to her for reassurance. "This is Lucifenia but...not really Lucifenia."

"...Huh?" Riliane looked confused. "What do you...mean?"

"We have all passed on, Riliane. We are no longer alive." Allen said plainly. "This is the beginning of a new Period and everyone's soul is supposed to ascend to the Heavenly Yard. Sickle told me that it is a paradise for those who no longer have any regrets. One by one, everyone managed to let go of their past...save for one." He then pointed at Riliane. "...That's you."

"M, Me...?" Riliane looked perplexed.

"Yes I'm afraid..." Allen nodded his head. "You are the Sinner of Pride. As the old saying goes, 'Pride comes before the downfall'...and your downfall had cost you a lot. You are filled with regret, guilt... You simply couldn't let go. I'm not sure exactly...but maybe it's because you're too prideful. That's why you're-"

"I'm stuck." Riliane finished Allen's sentence. "I can't let go at all... I can't ascend because of this... Everyone has let go of their past and ascend to the Heavenly Yard...but I couldn't let go..." She then faced Allen with a sad expression. "I missed it all, Allen. I missed everything we could've done together...as siblings! And not just you Allen! Everyone else too! Leonhart, Chartette, Ney, Mariam, Germaine, Kyle, even Michaela and Clarith! I could've had fun with everyone! I feel that...I won't have the chance to do any of that again! Not even in the Heavenly Yard!"

"R, Riliane!" Allen looked exasperated. "How can you even say that without knowing what the Heavenly Yard is like?!"

"Well excuse me for being so selfish!" Riliane cried. "You're right! I don't know! That's why... I want to make up for everything that has been lost before I let go! That's why I'm...stuck! I know this all sounds stupid but..." She was at a loss for words.

Allen stared at Riliane for a while. He then shook his head. "...It's not stupid at all. Hell, even I'm not sure what the Heavenly Yard is like either."

"Really?" Riliane looked up. "Allen...why are you here? I thought you were in the Heavenly Yard!"

Allen smiled. "Actually I'm one of the many souls waiting in line to enter the place. However, I just couldn't imagine being in the Heavenly Yard...without you."

"Allen..." Riliane's eyes went wide. "You...threw away your place in the afterlife...just to be with me...?"

"That was my first thought but Sickle intervened. You see, the two of us have come to an agreement about your future: I will help you let go of all your regrets you accumulated on Evillious, even if it takes a very long time like millennia, and you and I can ascend to the Heavenly Yard together, first class seating I might add."

"T, Truly?" Riliane looked surprised.

"Mhm~." Allen nodded, and then gestured all around. "This place you're in... This is a replica of Lucifenia you remember so fondly. You might as well call this Purgatory."

"Purgatory...?"

"Yes, your personal Purgatory. It is here you will alleviate your last remaining regrets, where we can do whatever you wanted to do with me before we got separated. We can...make up for what we had lost."

"Allen..." Riliane looked touched. "...I thought the gods never interfered with lowly human affairs... Why is this...'Sickle' doing this just for me...?"

"Sickle and I have a long history...and people can surprise." Allen shrugged. He then extended a hand towards his sister. "Well, my princess? Do you accept this final journey with me?"

Riliane stared at Allen's hand for a moment. Then with the happiest smile she could muster, she took his hand and said, "...Yes. Please...take good care of me."

Allen smiled back and he led Riliane hand-in-hand out of the beach, just as the sun had finally set. The two of them journeyed towards Lucifenian, the capital of Lucifenia. It was just as they had always pictured it...but where there should be people bustling about, there was nobody in sight.

"Riliane, it is getting late. Let's get back to the castle." Allen suggested.

"Y, Yeah. Let's..." Riliane yawned. She didn't think souls could get tired but she figured that it might be just a human habit. Opening the front door to the Royal Palace and walking through the empty darkened hallways, Allen escorted Riliane to her room.

"Here we are." Allen announced.

"I know where my room is, Allen. You don't need to say that." Riliane rolled her eyes.

"O, Of course. What was I thinking..." Allen muttered.

"...Pfft~." Riliane then entered her room. "Um, Allen, can you please wait outside for a moment? I need to change."

"C, Can you handle by yourself?" Allen asked. "I mean, there is nobody else here in this world except the two of us..."

"I can manage, thank you very much! No peeking!" Riliane then slammed the door.

"R, Right...!" Allen stood outside, thanking Sickle internally that he didn't have to face the prospect of undressing his sister alone.

"Umm...Allen...?" A nervous voice came from behind Riliane's door.

"Y, Yes Riliane...?" Allen called back nervously. _Oh don't tell me she needs help._ He thought to himself.

"There really is nobody else in this world, is there...?"

Allen looked towards the door, feeling a bit puzzled. "Y, Yes. Why do you ask?"

"It's just that...I don't want to sound too selfish but..." Riliane's voice sounded hesitant. "...I wish that everyone else I hold dear...were here. It...It feels...really lonely...with just the two of us..."

"..." Allen didn't say anything. Riliane is right. This Purgatory would feel much more at home...if everyone were here to help them, to make them not feel so lonesome.

"Allen...I'm afraid..." Riliane's voice started to crack.

"Riliane, it's okay. I'm here." Allen replied back in a comforting voice. "I'll always be here for you. I will never leave your side."

"Thank you..." The door then opened. There, standing at the doorway, was Riliane dressed in a nightgown. It seemed that she had trouble putting it on by herself as she looked disheveled. "Allen...will you...please tuck me in?"

"Of course." Allen nodded. He had to admit seeing his sister so afraid was a bit of a guilty pleasure for him. It was comforting for him to know that he was needed. Allen tucked Riliane into the bed.

"...Will you stay with me...?" Riliane asked shrilly.

"Always." Allen then gave her a goodnight kiss on the forehead. Feeling at peace that her brother is there by her side, she drifted off to sleep. Allen sighed in relief as he watched the starry sky outside the window. What will tomorrow bring? He wasn't sure himself but one thing is for sure that tomorrow and the days after that will not be filled with sorrow but joy.


	2. New Arrival

Morning came as the light from the rising run filled Riliane's room. Riliane began to stir from her sleep and looked around her room. The room was empty.

"...Allen?" She called out. No response. "Allen? Where are you?! ALLEN!" Her voice gradually became more frantic as she threw off the covers and dashed out her room. Allen was nowhere to be seen. Did he leave? Did he...disappear? But he promised to stay with her! He promised to always be by her side! "ALLEN!" She screamed, despair filling her heart. She didn't want to be left alone in this world all by herself.

*BUMP!*

"Ack!" Riliane suddenly ran into something in her path without knowing what. She fell down to the ground, hitting hard on the floor. "O, OW...!" She grasped her arm, praying to Held it didn't get twisted.

"O, OH MY GOD! I AM SO SORRY!" shouted a...female voice.

"E, Eh...?" Riliane got up to see who she bumped into. There, lying next to her was a red-haired girl. "...Ch...Chartette...Langley?"

"O, Oh...!" Chartette blinked twice. "G, Good morning, princess...!"

Riliane couldn't believe her eyes. Chartette was here? "Ch...Chartette, I..." She wasn't sure on what to say.

"P, Princess Riliane?" Chartette cocked her head. "Is...something wrong? Oh no! I didn't hurt you, did I?!"

"N, No..." Riliane then got up, still eyeing Chartette. She wasn't sure if this is really her or some kind of doppelganger. "Chartette...y...you're here..."

"...What? I've always been working here! Princess, if I may be so bold, are you alright? You didn't hit your head, did you...?" Chartette asked nervously.

"Eh?" Riliane looked confused. What is this? Has...Has she traveled back in time or something? "Wh...Where's Allen...?"

"Um, I think he left a note for you on the bed." Chartette pointed back towards Riliane's room. Riliane, still puzzled, walked back towards her room and saw the letter now on the floor. She picked it up and started reading.

 _In the kitchen preparing breakfast. –Allen. P.S. Chartette may try to pull the wool over your eyes._

Riliane crumpled the note and looked back towards a giggling Chartette with an unamused look. "...You knew all along, didn't you?"

"Aha! Did I get caught~? Given that this place looks completely like Lucifenia, I couldn't help myself but tease your mind a bit~!"

"Uuugh! Don't do that!" Riliane lightly punched Chartette in the arm. "...Wait, so...Chartette, why are you here as well?"

"Oh when I saw the two of you all alone in that confined space I couldn't help but feel compelled to join in!" Chartette smiled.

"Really? But...What about the Heavenly Yard? I thought you all ascended by now..."

"Uh yeah. About that..." Chartette scratched her head. "You see, there's someone stalling the line..."

* * *

"As part of cleaning up the rest of your record, sir, why did you have intimate relations with a horse?"

"IT WAS A PHASE!"

* * *

"...You're kidding." Riliane facepalmed.

"I'm dead serious..." Chartette laughed uncomfortably. "My choice was simple: listen to more of Venomania's laughable high-ho encounters in line or join the two of you. Needless to say, it is good to see you again, Princess."

"Good to see me..." Riliane murmured. She hasn't seen Chartette since the Lucifenian Revolution...and Chartette was fighting against her. "...Listen, I'm...sorry if I caused you any harm at all during our previous-"

"Oh don't worry about it, Princess. As I have told you a long time ago, I am a big fan of the Freesis Fables!" Chartette winked.

"Freesis Fables..." Riliane pondered. Then she smirked. "...You read Yukina's account, didn't you?"

"That, as well as learning the whole story from Germaine."

"Speaking of which, what happened to Germaine after...all that has happened?"

"..." Chartette fell silent for a moment. Then she said with a gloomy face, "...She killed me."

"...P, Pardon?" Riliane's eyes went wide.

"If you must know, Germaine got possessed by Abyss I.R. and...she burned me alive."

"O, Oh...I, I'm sorry..."

"Ah, don't be, Princess. At least I died knowing the truth. Otherwise...I wouldn't be here."

"Mmm... Thank you..." Riliane nodded. "But...maybe you shouldn't have come. I'm pretty sure you yourself don't have any regrets in life..."

"No not really..." Chartette paused. "...Well, maybe just one regret. A...tiny one."

"One?"

"I have been your servant for a long time...but I have been such a failure as a maid, always breaking stuff left and right. You may not have known this, but all the other maids often teased me about it. They called me...'chimera'. "

"Chimera?"

"Yeah. In other words, a disaster waiting to happen."

"Chartette..."

"So, as long as I'm here...I want to go through a whole day of service without breaking a single thing in this palace! Will you let me have a chance, Princess?"

Riliane frowned a bit at being called 'Princess' still. "I didn't realize we are still following the chain-of-command."

"Well, your palace, your city, your...purgatory, right?" Chartette shrugged. "In a way, you still own this whole place!"

"..." Riliane just smiled. "Okay, Chartette Langley. Impress me and everyone out there watching!"

"Alright!" Chartette fist pumped.

*CRASH*

...not realizing that she hit her elbow against a vase behind her. "...Crap."

"...Yeah um, as long as you're here, why don't you get some practice first. You seem rusty." Riliane sighed and patted Chartette's shoulder. "We'll settle a date and time for you later."

"A...Aha...sure..." Chartette gulped as she started picking up the pieces of the vase. Just then, the bells from the Levin Cathedral started ringing. "Oh! Breakfast must be ready for you!"

"Indeed~." Riliane then went back into her room. "Chartette, forget about the vase. Help me change and then...why don't we eat breakfast together? All three of us!"

"Princess..." Chartette looked surprised. "...A, Alright! Coming!"

* * *

Riliane, Allen, and Chartette finished a light breakfast together. The three of them talked about many things, mostly about Allen's encounters with Sickle and Chartette's adventures across Evillious. Riliane couldn't help but smile throughout the whole time. In her heart, she wished that she could've done this more often. With breakfast done and the dishes washed (Riliane had the urge to help out.), the three of them left the empty palace and journeyed into town.

"Sooo, what are we doing today?" Chartette asked.

"Well, I'd thought we'd visit...Allen's home."

"My home?" Allen looked perplexed. "The Avadonia residence? But, there's nothing special about it..."

"Sure it's special..." Riliane shook her head. "I want to see...the place where you grew up for most of your childhood... I want to see it all..."

"...A, As you wish, Riliane..." Allen murmured. He hadn't visited home in a while so even he didn't know what to expect. After wandering through the empty streets, the trio came across the Avadonia residence. "Okay...here we are..." Allen grasped the handle of the front door and pulled. "...Huh?" It's stuck. "L, Locked? But this place is empty! Why would it be lo-"

"Here, let me try." Chartette tried pulling the handle...

*PLING*

...and it came clean off the door. "...Screw it." Chartette then kicked the door open in frustration. Riliane and Allen rolled their eyes as they walked right in. The whole residence...was devoid of furniture, not even a single decoration.

"Eh...?" Riliane stood there, confused. "This was your home, Allen? But there's nothing here at all!"

"Yeah..." Allen murmured. "...It wasn't like this when I left..."

"I think I remember what happened..." Chartette spoke up. She then pointed towards a building across the street from the residence. "Over there is the Langley Smithy. My father worked there and after Sir Leonhart died and...Germaine disappeared, Father said that this place remained unoccupied...and everything that was once Sir Leonhart's...was all sold."

"N...No way..." Riliane looked shaken.

"M, Maybe not everything..." Allen knelt down and picked up something tucked away in a corner of the room. "...Wow. After all this time..."

"Eh? Allen, you found something?" Riliane walked over to look at what Allen just picked up. It was...a toy sword.

"Leonhart gave me this for my first birthday in this house..." Allen whispered. "He said that one day I will return to you...and I will be there to protect you...always..."

"Allen..." Riliane touched her chest, where her heart is. She felt her heart ache at the mention of Leonhart.

"...Heh. But not with this." Allen playfully swung the toy sword left and right. "'One day you'll learn to wield a real sword...' he said, 'but this one can do just fine when you're fighting Germaine!' Needless to say, I lost to her many times."

"Pfft~!" Riliane covered her mouth, struggling to contain her giggling.

Allen looked miffed but he smiled nonetheless. "Even so, it got me more motivated to become stronger so that I can protect you..."

"Allen..." Riliane then slowly embraced her brother. "...You are already strong."

"Riliane..." Allen felt warm inside.

"Hey guys! I couldn't believe that Father still had this thing!" Chartette then barged in, having explored her father's smithy. In her arms was perhaps the most technologically advanced...glove the world has ever seen. "This is the Prototype Rocket Glove MK III, capable of thrice the amount of thrust than the previous MK II!"

"You serious!?" Allen shouted.

"W, What...?" Riliane didn't look pleased at all. The twins had heard of Rocket Gloves before.

"I've been told, or at the very least it was rumored, that it can also launch someone in the air! Flying soldiers! Imagine that!" Chartette slid the glove on. "How about I give this a little test ru-"

""NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"" Riliane and Allen tackled Chartette before she could tear her arm off. They didn't know if souls could die a second time but better safe than sorry.


	3. Sisters

"Really? Here of all places?" Chartette stammered. Rather than eating at the palace, Riliane suggested a rather informal picnic in the forest...and by forest, she means the Forest of Bewilderment. The trio did some exploring and realized that the extent of Riliane's Purgatorial Lucifenia extends far, even to the edge of the Millennium Tree Forest. What lay beyond the borders was an endless void.

"Why not? It is certainly a nice change of pace!" Riliane huffed as she tasted some freshly made brioche. "Besides, I didn't know the forest exists here too! I mean, if we are indeed in an exact replica of Lucifenia, imagine if Retasan exists as well!"

"...You're not thinking of crossing the Babel Desert, are you?" Allen gulped. "It's a very long trip through hot terrain. I know you have dreams unfulfilled but I hope exploring the world is not one of them..."

"Indeed it is!" Riliane loudly proclaimed. "Too long have I been cooped up in a palace and a monastery! I want to do some sightseeing...with you by my side~."

"Uuuugh..." Allen groaned. He was starting to internally despise the sibling card Riliane kept playing. But Riliane just sounded so cute when she said that.

"Well, if I may interject, anywhere would be a lot better than this..." Chartette shivered.

"Why? What's wrong, Chartette?" Riliane cocked her head.

"Oh right...You see, this place has bad memories for Chartette." Allen explained. "When I was little and I was living with Leonhart and Germaine...Chartette got kidnapped by bandits."

"HUH?" Riliane's eyes went wide. She quickly looked towards Chartette, who was hunched up. "Oh um...i, if you don't like it here, then we can go somewhere else..."

"No no..." Chartette spoke in a shrill voice. "I'm...I'm fine. I've gotten braver as time went on so... But it doesn't really matter anymore because Germaine saved me!"

"Oh really now?" Allen looked unamused. "If I recall correctly, it was you who talked the bandits out of it."

Suddenly, the blade of a thin sword appeared and stabbed the picnic basket, snatching a piece of brioche away.

"Oi! What the?!" Riliane turned to where the sword originated. There, standing above the trio was...

"Nope nope, Chartette is right. I saved the day~." said a cocky voice. Standing high and mighty was a tall brunette in red carrying a rapier.

"G, G, Germaine!" Allen exclaimed.

"Hey! Germaine, you're here!" Chartette grinned.

"I'd figure you two would be here." Germaine smiled as she sat down with the group. She then turned her attention towards a moderately surprised Riliane. "...Long time no see, Princess." She patted Riliane's back.

"U...Y, Yeah..." Riliane murmured.

"Eh? What's wrong? Cat got your tongue? Or maybe you have finally lost your bite now that you don't have power at all~?" Germaine teased.

"..." Veins started popping on Riliane's head. "Watch it, Germaine. You are nothing more than an orphan! You may be older but I am still your superior in this realm!"

"Superior? Oh here you go again, being the snobbish immature brat that you are. You may be the princess but I am way more mature than you!" Germaine shot back.

"Mature?!" Riliane shouted. "Let's see how mature you can be once your head starts flying!"

"Well, if you're going to do that, how about growing a few more inches so you can actually reach there?!"

"WHY YOU...!"

"G, Girls! Please!" Allen stood in between them. "Stop fighting!"

""WHOSE SIDE ARE YOU ON, ALLEN?!"" Riliane and Germaine shouted at Allen simultaneously.

"Ulp!" Allen turned to Chartette, who was sitting there quietly. "Ch, Chartette...! Help!"

"EH? Oh no way! I'm staying out of this one!" Chartette shook her hands, backing away. But while Allen is momentarily distracted, Riliane took the chance and tackled Germaine off her feet, tumbling down the forest hill.

"R, RILIANE! GERMAINE!" Allen couldn't believe his eyes as he dove down there to stop the fighting. Riliane and Germaine continued to grapple with each other until both of them were too exhausted...and started laughing together.

"You were asking for it!" Riliane giggled.

"Haha...! Yeah I did...! When I saw you in that royal gown, I just had the sudden urge to beat you up! It's something I've always wanted to do for a long time~." Germaine laughed and sighed deeply. "...But as we know, it's meaningless now."

"Yeah... I feel the same way too..." Riliane nodded and slowly got up, offering a hand to Germaine. "Come on. Let's get back to m...our palace. Thanks to you, I need to clean up...and so do you. Consider this your punishment~."

"Heh. Fine. This is way better than having my head chopped off." Germaine took Riliane's hand and stood up. "But seriously. It's good to see you again."

Riliane smiled. "Likewise."

"Riliane! Germaine!" Allen finally arrived. "You two are not hurt, are you?!"

"Oh no no, Allen. I'm fine." Riliane grinned, brushing her hair free of leaves.

"Yeah she's got that tough exterior just like you, Allen~." Germaine slapped Riliane on the shoulder.

Chartette had packed up their picnic quickly and stared down the hill at the three. "Oh! Shame the two of you! What would your fathers say if they saw you like this?"

Riliane and Germaine looked at each other for a moment. Riliane shrugged. "...He'd probably shut me up in my room until I learned some manners."

Germaine smirked. "My father would probably say something stupid like 'Did you win?'."

* * *

After taking separate baths (Allen wanted to make sure they don't get into another "fight"), Riliane and Germaine were too tired to do anything else so both of them agreed to spend the rest of the day in the palace while Allen and Chartette started doing chores.

"...So, this really was your life before you became a nun?" Germaine looked puzzled for some reason while sitting in a lounge chair.

"Yeah." Riliane said bluntly while she poured tea from a porcelain teapot into two fragile-looking cups.

Germaine blinked. "...And you don't get...bored at all?"

"Um, no not really." Riliane then set down a teacup for Germaine. "I usually have teatime with my servants and normally they do this line of work for me. But after I became a nun, I was forced to do everything by myself." Riliane then sat down with her teacup in hand. "...Now, I'm stuck here in this...new Lucifenia until I sort out my feelings so even Allen and Chartette alone aren't enough to maintain this whole palace...and brew a cup of tea~."

Germaine paused. She stared at Riliane with a concerned face. Then she spoke up. "...Can you count me in?"

"Wh, What?" Riliane looked surprised.

"Orphan or not, I am still Allen's sister...and in a way, I am your sister too. I'm sure that there may be things you want to clear up with me, right? Plus, an older sibling protects her younger siblings, does she not?" Germaine gleefully took a sip from her teacup.

"E...M, Maybe I do have things I want to do with you but...why would I need a protector?" Riliane asked. "I mean, we are still part of the afterlife, right? What could possibly-"

"Riliane, we're not part of the afterlife yet." Germaine interrupted. "We're all still in limbo, waiting to ascend to the Heavenly Yard...or descend to the Hellish Yard. Even with lingering feelings of revenge, there is no way drifting souls could possibly harm one another. But here..." She then reached out and took hold of Riliane's and examined her palm. Her white palm was scratched a few times when the two of them rolled down the hill. "...this place is different, this...Purgatory you exist in."

"What...?" Riliane looked alarmed. "So...in this Lucifenia...anybody can...die...? Can souls die...?"

"I...don't want to test that..." Germaine murmured. "The realism in this place is just astounding..."

Riliane immediately set down her teacup and stood up. "...I'm leaving." She then started storming out.

"Y, You're what? R, Riliane!" Germaine got up and chased after her.

"R, Riliane?" Allen overheard the commotion going on and hurried over.

"Princess Riliane!" Chartette followed suit.

"I'm ending it! I'm ending this world! I regret nothing now! If I can indeed be killed here, I can't risk my own soul for some lingering dreams and wishes I have!" Riliane shouted.

"Riliane, that's not how this place works!" Allen protested. "There is no way you can leave this world! Only the rest of us can!"

"..." Riliane bit her lip. Then she faced the three. "...Then all of you must leave me. Save yourselves."

"P, Princess?! You can't be serious!" Chartette shook her head.

Riliane grasped Chartette's arms. "Chartette, I'm glad I stopped you from using that Rocket Glove! Who knows what might become of you!" She then turned to Germaine. "I have made a lot of enemies during my short reign as the Daughter of Evil, whether or not the truth has been revealed to them or not! You may have lost your desire for revenge, Germaine...but there are souls out there who may still have hatred left! I can't risk you! The same goes for you, Allen...!"

"Riliane! I'm not going to abandon you!" Allen shouted.

"Well you should..." Riliane said sadly. "...Everyone has let go of their past...and is ready to enter the Heavenly Yard...but I...I am Pride. I am selfish. I want more than what I was already promised... Such a person...shouldn't burden all of you..."

Everyone was silent for a moment. Allen still walked up to his sister and cupped her face in his hands. "...Some people don't change...and luckily, I never changed."

"Allen...?"

"If there is one order I will not obey, it is to let you die. Even if every soul despises you, I will defy them for you. I will protect you, even if it means taking on the entire cosmos by myself." Allen said something totally outrageous, so much so that the others were dumbfounded.

"Allen..." Riliane slowly clung to Allen weakly.

"You are one fanatical guy, Allen. No way can you fight against the entire cosmos by yourself...but you are known to impress~." Chartette grinned. "Make that two standing with you, Princess!"

"Make it three." Germaine took hold of Riliane's shoulder. "As I've said before, a big sister protects her younger siblings. That includes you, silly."

"Everyone..." Riliane murmured. "...On second thought...please stay with me..."

"Always." Allen whispered.

Riliane finally let go and faced her posse. "Thank you...so much."

"Now...what're we going to do about manpower?" Chartette asked the burning question. "We'll all feel much safer if we have more people..."

"Agreed." Germaine nodded. "Not all souls still in limbo are bad. We're going to need somebody who can scour around the void and search for the others unde-what are you smiling at, Riliane?"

Riliane just grinned. "...I know just that person."


	4. Choice

"You look nervous, Riliane." Allen looked at Riliane's nervous face.

"It's just that...Chartette is here, Germaine is here, and even you are here. Who knows who else might pop up..." Riliane held her head. "Y, You three are fine but...It's just that...I'm not sure if I'm ready for a...whole reunion, especially if I have to face the prospect of seeing...him."

"Who?" Allen looked confused. "Who are you talking about?"

Riliane sadly made eye-contact with Allen. "...Your father."

"Our father? King Arth?"

"I didn't say our father. I said _your_ father."

Allen bit his lip. Riliane meant Leonhart Avadonia, Allen's stepfather. "Riliane, about Leonhart..."

"Personally...I wouldn't blame him if he struck me down right now..." Riliane sighed. Before Allen could speak, there was a knocking at the front door. "Ah! Chartette must be back!" Riliane then dashed to the door.

"H, Hold on, Riliane!" Germaine stopped Riliane. "We don't know who's out there!"

Riliane paused. "...Alright. You open it." She then turned to Allen once again. "We need to start installing a peephole or something." Allen just nodded in agreement. Germaine slowly opened the door, sword in hand.

"I, It's okay! It's me!" Chartette's voice called from behind the door.

"Oh good..." Germaine lowered her sword.

"Have you found...her?" Riliane opened the door to let Chartette in.

"Sorry, Princess... I couldn't find her..." Chartette bowed apologetically. "I searched everywhere. I even shouted her name across the cosmos..."

Allen looked horrified. "Why would you do that?! You could've alerted everyone!"

"Well I'm not exactly the brains of the operation, am I?!" Chartette grumbled. "Anyway some of the wandering souls answered to me that I am apparently looking for the wrong person, that I should be looking for-" Suddenly, a clatter was heard across the city. Given that there were only four people in this world, it was pretty easy to hear even the slightest noise.

Germaine stiffed. "...Somebody else is here."

"See, this is what I'm afraid of!" Allen started running into town as fast as he could.

"Allen! Wait!" Riliane dashed off after him.

"Guys? Guys!" Chartette ran off after the twins. Germaine just groaned as she followed suit. The four stopped at the Langley Smithy to find a cloaked figure running away further into town.

"Wait!" Riliane was about to continue the pursuit but Allen stopped her.

"Riliane, we don't know who that is! I'll g-"

"Allen, Riliane, I've got this." Germaine stepped up.

Riliane gazed at Germaine...and nodded. "Be careful, Germaine! If possible, take 'em alive!"

Germaine nodded back and charged at the fleeing person, as fast as her legs could carry her. She managed to run around a corner and tackle the person to the ground. Pinning the person down as Germaine forcibly pushed off the hood... "...No way..." she gasped at who she saw.

"...G...Germaine..." A slender blonde-haired girl with golden eyes stared up at her.

"N...Ney...? Wh, What are you doing here?" Germaine stared at the knife in Ney's hand. Unsure on what is going on, Germaine rested her blade against Ney's neck. "What are you planning to do, Ney? Kill Riliane?"

Ney looked indignant. "...Go ahead. Kill me. Strike me down. It's better this way."

"And why's that?!"

"BECAUSE IT'S BETTER THAN LIVING AT ALL!" Ney shouted in an anguished voice.

"..." Germaine was speechless.

* * *

To make sure Ney didn't hurt herself, Germaine tied Ney's hands and brought her back to the Royal Palace.

"Ney...What happened to you? Please tell me..." Riliane asked with a deeply concerned face.

"I...I was happy..." Ney murmured. "...I was happy as Gretel..."

"Gretel?" Riliane looked confused. So was Chartette and Germaine.

Ney turned her head to Allen. "...You didn't tell her?"

Riliane looked at Allen, begging for an answer. "Tell me what? What's going on?"

"A lot was going on..." Allen muttered. "Ney is...actually a reincarnation of a girl named Gretel, one part of a unified being." Everyone except Ney looked dumbfounded. "...Weird, isn't it? I know."

Ney looked away. "It's true. When I was just Gretel, I had no regrets in life. I found my true mother, Meta Salmhofer, I served a beautiful mistress, and even had fun with my brother Hänsel. It was wonderful...for a while. My memories were kind of foggy but someone did say that it is because after every single reincarnation, my memories degrade. But I didn't care much at all, since I feel content...until she showed up in the endless void." Ney then glared at Chartette.

"W...What did I do?" Chartette protested.

"You started shouting out that name across the entire void: Ney Futapie. It was a reincarnation, a memory...that I want to forget. It was a past life that brought me nothing but grief...and now thanks to you, I know everything now! Do you think I want to remember the time I singlehandedly brought ruin to half of Evillious, murdered and betrayed my own friends and family?! Do you have any idea how much regret I have right now?! How can I possibly ascend to the Heavenly Yard with that kind of baggage?!"

Chartette was taken aback. "I...I, I'm sorry... B, Believe me, I couldn't have known!"

"I...I wandered the void as Gretel and I came across this...world...and when I found out that souls can die in this god-forsaken place, I took my chance...to end my pitiful existence..." Ney faced Germaine, her eyes starting to tear up. "...You should've let me die."

"...I-"

"Germaine, allow me." Riliane silenced Germaine. She then turned to Chartette. "Chartette, you don't happen to have some of your favorite author's books, have you?"

"Eh? W, Well, of course!" Chartette quickly pulled out several books from her apron. Everyone looked dumbfounded on how she was able to carry all those in her dress.

"Wait wait. Hand me that one." Riliane pointed at one of the books in Chartette's hands. Chartette quickly handed Riliane the book in question. "Ah. Wonderful. Ney, when I was a nun, a rather young and quite nosy author took up interest in me and she wrote...quite an interesting tale." She then showed Ney the book.

"...'The Daughter of Evil'...?" Ney raised an eyebrow.

Riliane nodded as she started skimming through the book, stopping at a single passage. "It clearly states...that apparently Prim Marlon, the queen dowager, had used a Vessel of Sin called the Venom Sword to seduce my father, King Arth, and give birth to a golden-haired girl named Ney. Ney was then sent to the sorceress, Abyss I.R., to be experimented on and such cruel treatment had left you mentally unstable."

"Get to the point already." Ney frowned, not taking this well.

"My point is this: I am the Daughter of Evil. Everyone knows this." Riliane turned to Allen, Chartette, and Germaine. "You three know very well. I was evil because I chose to do evil. I did terrible things because I chose to do it. I was selfish and cruel. I wondered myself why you, Ney, would desert me, why you would fight so hard for Prim Marlon even when you're at the edge of defeat. But I see what happened now." Riliane then closed the book and leaned in towards Ney's face with a pitiful look. "...You had no choice. You never had."

Ney bit her lip. "...It doesn't matter. You're not the only one who has regret in her life..."

"Am I not? Your regret...is unwarranted because you had no choice. The ability to do things for yourself, to experience happiness for yourself...was taken from you. But I'm giving you that choice now." She then got up from her chair and started untying Ney's bonds.

"R, Riliane! What are you doing...?" Germaine looked concerned.

Ney stared at her now free hands. She then turned to Riliane with a puzzled look. "...What did you just do...?"

"You're free to do whatever you want." Riliane said plainly. "Incarnation of...this 'Gretel' person or not, you are still part of the family, a really...flawed family but a family nonetheless. You can kill yourself and end this 'pitiful existence' or you can be with your true family...a, and save my soul. Let me emphasize that part."

"...What makes you think you can trust me?" Ney whispered.

Riliane then tiptoed closer to Ney and smiled. "Oh yes...I almost forgot. There was a time you once said 'If we could be reborn, Brother, Riliane, and Allen. We can play together, and be friends.' If that is, if the only, regret you have, we can alleviate it right here, right now."

Ney looked startled. "...I...I remember that...H, How do you know that...?"

Riliane hoisted up the book again. "...You really need to do some reading. Again, this young author is nosy. Now that I know that you are my half-sister...nah, my sister, I would love to play with you sometime."

Ney stared. Then she smirked with still a hint of sadness in her eyes. "...You must be so desperate to ask me for help, Riliane Lucifen d'Autriche."

"If it wasn't desperate, then Chartette wouldn't have screamed across the void looking for you~." Riliane said briskly.

"Can we please stop mentioning that?!" Chartette grumbled.

Ney sighed deeply. "...We're all going to die...So, what you want me to do?"

"I need you to find my friends, family, everyone loyal to me across the void. You're much sneakier than Chartette. Can you do this?" Riliane asked.

Ney frowned a bit. "...I'm not the most diplomatic person, Riliane. But I'll try my best." She then walked out of the palace, not making eye-contact with anyone.

Germaine looked at Riliane. "You...sure she is going to be alright by herself?"

"Maybe, maybe not." Riliane shrugged. "I hope she doesn't have any second thoughts..."

"I, I'll talk to her." Allen then chased after Ney. Ney was just about to cross the border of the Forest of Bewilderment into the endless void when Allen called out to her. "NEY!"

Ney stopped in her tracks and groaned. "Not now, Allen. Can't all of you just leave me alone?"

"I, I'm sorry for bothering you..." Allen bowed even though he didn't need to. It must be a nasty habit. "...but I need to say something to you!"

Ney exhaled in frustration and faced Allen. "...You've got three minutes."

"Look, you...you don't have to do this if you're feeling pushed..."

"Allen, it's fine. I'll do it. It's my choice. Now are you done?"

"O, One more thing..." Allen then walked up and hugged Ney. Allen then whispered to her, "...I saw it all...on the beach. Thank you. Thank you...for saving Riliane."

Ney was taken aback. "...Eh...Y, You're welcome. Your si...Our sister can be such a handful..." Ney tried to break free but Allen didn't let go. "...Um, Allen? Get off of me now..."

Allen looked at Ney's eyes earnestly. "...You'll come back...won't you? We've already lost too many and I'd hate to lose you too..."

Ney fell silent for a moment. Then she started untying her hair ribbon and tucked it in Allen's pocket. "...It's a good ribbon, Allen. If it's damaged by the time I return, I'll beat you up."

"A, Alright..." Allen let go of his embrace and secured Ney's ribbon in his pocket. Ney gave Allen a slight nod as she ventured into the Forest of Bewilderment. Soon, she disappeared into the void.


	5. Strong

Allen returned back to the palace and saw that Riliane was all alone, writing something on a piece of paper. "...What are you doing?"

"I'm writing down every single person who might have regrets during my lifetime. Maybe I can reach out to those people as well."

Allen frowned. "...Might have? Riliane, everyone has let go of their regrets except you. Do you realize how blind this is?"

Riliane looked up from her paper at Allen. "If Ney has any indication, others may try to do what Ney tried to do: End their existence because of what they are reminded of. For all we know, every soul out there might know of this place by now...and I intend to make sure they don't make a serious mistake."

"Riliane, you can't be serious." Allen shook his head. "This place is a purgatory for you, not for others. Whatever regrets, if any, ever resurface to any souls out there, it is up to them to cope with them on their own, like how you let Ney deal with her own problem!"

"But what if she makes the wrong choice?!" Riliane snapped. "I can't have that on my conscience!"

"You already helped Ney along the way and still you don't trust her?! Why must you do this, Riliane?! Why can't you deal with your own situation?! Why can't do you do something for yourself?!"

"BECAUSE EVERY TIME I DO SOMETHING FOR MYSELF, SOMEONE ENDS UP DEAD!" Riliane shouted.

"...Wha...?" Allen looked startled.

"..." Riliane's face went sour. "...Leonhart... Michaela... even you! I...ruined people because I was selfish...and if I stop being selfish...at least everyone will be happy..."

Allen stood there for a while. He then approached Riliane and sat down on the couch with her. "...Riliane, it's...good to do nice things for others...but somewhere down the line, being selfless isn't always the solution."

"It certainly was for you when you got your head chopped off for me..." Riliane murmured grimly.

"Circumstances were different back then. I only had you in mind. You have everyone else in mind." Allen placed a gentle hand on Riliane's bare shoulder. "Riliane, please. This kind of...martyrdom will break you...and you'll never ascend to the Heavenly Yard. I can't imagine seeing you like this..."

Riliane dropped her quill and sighed deeply. "...It isn't simple Allen. I don't want to be the...Pride anymore..."

"Yes you are Pride...but Pride...can be many things. You're thinking too hard about the negative connotation of Pride...when you should think about the positive side of it."

"Psh. As if murdering an entire population for the sake of my betrothed is positive."

"No, but wanting to be a strong queen like mother is."

Riliane bit her lip. She dearly loved her mother, Queen Anne, with all her heart. She admired her mother's strength as a single ruler. Riliane wanted to be brave just like Anne...but in the end she felt she was too weak. Riliane believed that...she failed her mother completely. She then grasped Allen's hand on her shoulder and gazed into his eyes. "...What can I do, Allen...? How can I...make mother proud?"

Allen took the sheet of paper on the table and turned it over to the blank side. "...Instead of writing down who needs you. Write down what you want to do with the time you have and what you want to become. Riliane, don't get me wrong. Being selfless is good...but as hard as it is to believe, there is goodness in being selfish, to do things for yourself so that you can be a role model for others...and to protect the d'Autriche name."

Riliane looked speechless. "...Allen...you certainly have...thought this through..."

Allen shrugged. "I had existed for half a millennium. What else can I do but think?"

Riliane smirked as she finally started writing what she wanted to do here in her personal purgatory. Her list was filled with all sorts of activities, including trivial ones like _have a bowling competition with everyone_ and _see that Chartette doesn't break a single thing for a whole day_. But one of listed items stands out more than the rest of them:

 _Be a true ruler like mother._

"O, O, Okay! I got this!" Chartette gulped as she struggled to keep a pile of plates from falling from her hands.

"Chartette, you had twelve attempts. Something tells me this one won't make any difference." Germaine muttered.

"Oh it will! Trust me!" Chartette growled through the sheer insanity of it all. "W, WHOA! Unsurprisingly, she made a misstep and started falling, the plates started flying...towards Germaine, who drew her sword and with one swing she smashed through the avalanche of raining porcelain like a boss. "...Holy..." Chartette blinked at what just happened. "...What did you just do!?"

"It was a built-in reflex! How was I supposed to run away from all of that?!" Germaine argued.

Just then, Riliane entered the room at bad timing. "Okay everyone! I'd like to have all of your attenWHAT THE HELLISH YARD IS GOING ON?!"

"I uh...I was practicing!" Chartette gulped. "B, B, But I don't know what Germaine did but she added on to the mess!"

"A, At least I didn't trip ON MY OWN FEET!" Germaine protested.

Riliane facepalmed, shaking her head.

"...I'll...get the brooms." Allen was just about to leave but Riliane grasped his arm.

"Don't go anywhere just yet, Allen. Germaine, I need to talk to you. Do you mind?" Riliane asked hesitantly.

Germaine raised an eyebrow. But seeing that Allen is nodding his head, she started listening attentively.

"Germaine Avadonia, my adopted sister and daughter of the great Leonhart Avadonia..." Riliane spoke in an authoritarian manner, something she never did before. "...you have demonstrated tremendous bravery during your time as a swordswoman. Your accomplishments include...well, rebelling against me, overthrowing my corrupt reign of evil, as well as accidentally executing my brother for the sake of petty revenge which ultimately brought you emptiness...and you helped ruined my floor recently."

Germaine rolled her eyes towards Allen. "...What is this? I, Is she mocking me or what?"

"Just...hear her out..." Allen shushed her, taking time to retrieve the brooms.

Undeterred, Riliane continued her speech in a much gentler tone. "...But Germaine, if this is any consolation to you, we all make mistakes...and learn from them. After all, we are only human. You learned that trying to hurt others back doesn't make you feel any better, devoting yourself to protecting others and making a brighter future for all to share. That...is something to take pride in, something I want to strive for."

"...Huh?" Germaine looked bewildered. "...W, Whadaya saying, Riliane?"

"Germaine, one of my regrets...is that I was never a proper ruler like my mother. I was selfish...in a bad way. Ney may have fed me the information that your father, Leonhart, had been smuggling food from my palace...but I chose to have him killed...by my brother's hands. I know that is one stain I could never wipe away...but nonetheless I'm asking you now to be my Captain of the Royal Guard."

"...Hwah?" Germaine was stupefied, having let out a funny word.

"I, If you don't want to, it's fine..." Riliane looked down. "It's just...one of many stupid things I wanted to do..."

Germaine frowned...but smiled. "...It's not stupid at all. If you want to do that, then fine."

"R, Really...?"

"Sure. Whatever makes you happy, sis." Germaine shrugged. "...I guess."

"Then...kneel to me, Germaine Avadonia." Riliane then pulled from behind her dress a sword. Now Germaine was really suspicious but seeing that Riliane is holding the sword to the side with one hand, Germaine realized that Riliane was going to perform an adoubement. Germaine just played along. Riliane then started lightly tapping the red swordswoman's shoulders, left and right... "By the power vested in me by my father, King Arth Lucifen d'Autriche, and my mother, Queen Anne Lucifen d'Autriche..."

* * *

 **~More than half a millennium ago~**

Queen Anne rose from her throne and took a sword, lightly tapping the red knight's shoulders, left and right. "I dub thee, Sir Leonhart Avadonia."

* * *

"...I dub thee, Dame Germaine Avadonia." Riliane lowered her sword.

"'Dame' sounds so wrong... Why can't they change the name?" Chartette whispered but Allen shushed her.

"U, Um...Thanks." Germaine looked flustered. "Just Germaine will do. Titles make my skin crawl..."

"Suit yourself. It's only an honorary thing." Riliane smiled softly. "I know this is...nothing in comparison to the kindness you gave me at the monastery..."

"...Riliane, you meant well." Germaine rose up and grinned. "It's the meaning that really counts. You know, aren't you technically Queen now?"

Riliane shook her head. "No. I will not sit on my mother's throne, not now, not ever...until I am truly worthy of it."

"Hey! What about me!?" Chartette hollered.

Riliane rolled her eyes. "Yes yes. I didn't forget about you. How would you like to be...my lady-in-waiting?"

"W, What? Omigosh! I never been asked to be a lady-in-waiting before! Oh thank you thank you thank you thank you!"

Riliane smiled and then she made a slight curtsy. "...Now...hurry up and clean up the floor before somebody cuts their feet or I will be really mad."

"G, Got it..." Germaine said briskly as she grabbed a broom and started sweeping, with Chartette and Allen following suit. Riliane sighed in relief as she started walking towards the front door.

"W, Where are you going, Riliane?" Allen called out to her.

"To get some fresh air...and I don't want to see a single fragment on the rugs when I return!" Riliane was just about to leave when...

*Knock knock knock*

"...It must be one of those days..." Riliane grumbled. She then flung open the door without checking who it is and found herself face-to-face with... "...N, No way..."

"...P, Princess...!" ...a tall red knight with brown hair, just like Germaine.

"S...Sir Leonhart?!" Riliane shrieked.

"D...Dad...?!" "S, Sir Leonhart?!" "SIR LEONHART?!" Germaine, Allen, and Chartette instantly dropped their brooms respectively...well, Chartette snapped her broom in two.

"Yeah um...about that..." A blonde girl peeked from behind Leonhart. It was Ney.

"...Ney...What is the meaning of this...?" Riliane whispered.

"Well, first I thought of bringing Sir Leonhart over..." Ney started to explain. "...but then I figured he wouldn't be very pleased to see you so I dropped a subtle hint that her royal majesty, Queen Anne, lived here...and when I say 'dropped a subtle hint', I meant outright lying so-"

"YOU LIED TO HIM?! WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT?!" Riliane yelled.

"I told you I'm not the most diplomatic person!" Ney shouted back. "I'm a bloody spy!"

Leonhart was utterly confused by what he just encountered, taking quick confused glances at Ney, Germaine, Allen, and Chartette...but mainly his attention was focused on Riliane. "...Princess."


	6. The Lion

Riliane had ordered nobody to enter her room at this time except for herself and Leonhart. Riliane was rubbing her temples, trying to make sense of all of what just happened during this one single day while Leonhart just sat there, unsure on what was going on. "...Leonhart."

"Y, Yes...Princess...?"

"...What did Ney tell you?"

Leonhart breathed deeply and sighed. "...It is as Ney told you. I thought I might be able to find your mother here...but I know that she's lying."

"Obviously..." Riliane muttered. "I'll be brief: This world you have stumbled in is a place for me to let go of my regrets in life."

"I...didn't know you had any regrets." Leonhart murmured.

"..." Riliane bit her lip. Leonhart didn't know what had happened after his untimely death. This made it all more painful for Riliane to cope with. "I wish to ask you one question. And I want you to answer me honestly. Leonhart... Do you hate me?"

"...What?" Leonhart looked at Riliane straight in the eye. "Y, Your Highness, what are you saying?"

"You heard me. Do you hate me?"

"...I..." Leonhart was taken aback at Riliane's question and not only that, her behavior. She wasn't looking like the selfish monster that she was. She looked like someone who was very, very vulnerable. "W, What makes you say that, Your Highness...?"

Riliane slowly got up and strolled to the window. She wasn't kidding around. "Leonhart...I'm a terrible person. I'm terrible and you yourself know that." Leonhart flinched but Riliane continued, "I was selfish. I believed that I can have anything in the world. I squeezed every single coin from the masses and executed people for the most stupid reasons. My people hated me. Nobody would want a stand a single second around me..."

"Y, Your highness...W, Why this sudden change of heart?"

Riliane fell silent for a while... "...You have no idea what the rest of us in this world had gone through over these years...but trust me when I say this: We all fell...and we learned. I just want to say to you...I'm sorry... I'm so sorry...!"

Now it's Leonhart's turn to fall silent. "...Your Highness... You, Allen, Germaine, Chartette, and Ney are all from the future...that I was not a part of, aren't you...?"

"...Oh Leonhart...How on earth can someone of only fourteen rule a whole country? The whole thing just hurts me... How did this all start?" Riliane looked up at Leonhart's face. "...Answer me."

Leonhart looked back at his princess; his mind recollecting all the memories of her mother. Queen Anne. "...We...we were faced with a difficult decision...your mother and I, to be exact. If you recall, a power struggle broke out in Lucifenia. To safeguard the royal linage, your mother protected you while I rescued your brother..."

"Brother?" Riliane looked surprised. "You rescued...Allen?"

"Ah... You know now..." Leonhart looked impressed. "...Well, maybe it's time I told you. Allen's real name is Alexiel. The both of you were quite close when you two were just little. Your parents loved you both very much. One day, according to Elluka Clockworker, you were possessed by a demon of some sort. Elluka managed to cast it out but not without a cost. You lost your memory of Alexiel ever being your brother. I had adopted him as my son and he had been acting incognito ever since." Leonhart then stood up with the most determined look he had ever given, "In response to your earlier question, I will be honest in my answer: After I was slain by Allen...I regretted having served you..." Riliane bit her lip, feeling guilty. "...but then...I saw your mother in the endless void."

"Y, You saw my mother?" Riliane immediately perked up.

Leonhart nodded. "Yes. As I've said before, I knew Ney was lying. I...confessed to your mother everything about how I felt about you. She listened to my every word, always nodding, and when I finished my discourse, she asked me the same question, 'did you hate my daughter?'"

Riliane had been listening attentively. "...And...what was your answer?"

Leonhart took a deep breath. "...You are the daughter of my most cherished Queen...and the one thing I can never do was hate you for what you had done."

"...B, But...why?"

"Because I vowed to protect you...for your mother's sake. You had suffered a grievous fate and your mother tried so desperately to save you from demonic possession and its aftereffects...and it is her dedication that made me strive for you, even when I stumble. Your Highness...you have your mother's eyes...and I believed that somewhere deep in your heart...your mother lives in you."

"..."

"...Your Highness? What's wrong? I thought you might be overjoyed."

"...Leonhart...you loved my mother...didn't you...?"

"I..." Leonhart blushed...and sadly shook his head. "...It would've not been possible between us. I was young during that time."

Riliane stared. Then she giggled a bit, with a hint of sadness in her voice. "...I'm so sorry, Leonhart... You tried your best to remain by my side...but I treated you badly... I'm...I'm such a failure..." Before she knew it, tears were forming in her eyes.

"Your Highness..."

"DON'T...call me that anymore... Riliane...is my name now... In this world, titles don't matter at all..." Riliane let her tears fall down her cheeks. "Leonhart, I want to make things right to everyone I had hurt. I want to relieve all of my regrets here, in this purgatory I now exist in, in this prison that I now rule...where even the fallen come from all over the void..."

Leonhart approached the grieving princess and knelt down to her height. He then reached out and brushed her tears away. "...It will be hurtful for your mother to enter the Heavenly Yard, knowing that you will never be by her side. I don't know what had happened to you...but I can see now you have changed for the better. If you feel imprisoned, then...let me help you break free of your chains and take you to your mother. This...'purgatory' seems proper for people like me."

Riliane gazed up at Leonhart...and uncharacteristically ran over to hug him. "Th...Thank you, Leonhart... Thank you for coping with my flaws... I'm sorry I have nothing to give you in return...!"

Leonhart just patted Riliane on her delicate head. "...You never have to. I knew the risk of being by your side...and I took it gladly."

Riliane sighed in relief...but then let go of Leonhart with a confused look. "...Wait, what do you mean by 'proper for people like you'? Don't be ridiculous. You're a hero..."

"Am I...? Heroes can make mistakes too." Leonhart frowned. "...And that's the big trap for those who look up to them. Riliane, there's something about me that I had never told anyone before..."

Riliane cocked her head. "...And what's that?"

"Huu... I didn't want to drag you into this..." Leonhart took a deep breath. "...But it was during the time when your father declared war on Asmodean and the Beelzenian Empire. I was young during that time...and brash. I had...killed a lot of people back then..."

Riliane frowned. "S, So what? People die in war. What's to be ashamed of?"

"Riliane. Just like you, most of the people I killed...were innocent civilians."

"..." Riliane froze. "...What?"

"Hell, I might've killed more than you could ever execute..." Leonhart sighed. "I killed and killed, never distinguishing from soldier to peasant. I was not a knight...but a beast on the battlefield. Because of me...Germaine's birth parents were killed."

Riliane's jaw dropped. "...You killed Germaine's parents...!? ...Germaine...is Beelzenian?!"

"Indeed. When I slaughtered them, right in front of their baby...my conscience finally awakened. I realized how horrible I had been...and in an attempt to make up for my shame, I adopted the unknowing baby Germaine as my own. Since then, I vowed to never become the monster I had been ever again." Riliane was speechless. Leonhart just gave off a sad smile. "I know what you're thinking right now: This proud hero all of Lucifenia looks up to was once an agent of evil...like yourself."

Riliane shook her head in disbelief. "...Does...Germaine know of this...?"

Leonhart sighed. "She has grown up admiring me... I'm afraid of telling her what I had done...because once you learn of what your hero once was...the whole foundation of what you wish to become may fall apart... I'm afraid that Germaine will be overcome with regret if she knows the truth..."

"But...But it shouldn't matter anymore, right? In a way, Germaine walked the same path you did." Riliane said, getting Leonhart's full attention. "After you died, Germaine walked a path of vengeance...and it cost her dearly. This is no different."

"Germaine never killed a child's parents before, did she?"

"No, but she killed Allen."

"H, HUH...?!"

"Seriously. You have missed a lot...and I can alleviate that." Riliane handed Leonhart a book: _The Daughter of Evil, by Yukina Freesis_. "...Yukina is a good friend of mine and a good author. If you're willing to serve me once more, then I order you to read this book. Don't skip a single word."

"U...Understood." Leonhart stared at the book cover for a while.

"Leonhart, I'll keep your secret and you can delay telling Germaine about your past for now...but Germaine is all grown up. I'd rather have her hear about you from you rather than the other Beelzenian souls that may be out there. She deserves to know...and one of these days you're going to have to answer her questions."

Leonhart looked at Riliane. Then he nodded. "She is my daughter. I'd hate to lose her now."

Suddenly, there was a knocking at the door, "Uh, excuse me, Riliane?" Germaine's voice called out.

"Yes I'm here. What do you want, Germaine?" Riliane answered back.

"Mind if we come in now? You're depriving us of a family reunion!"

Riliane paused for a moment. She gave a quick glance at Leonhart, who put away the book for now. "...Get in here already."

Immediately the door swung open and Germaine dashed right in, followed by Allen walking silently behind. "DAD!" Germaine instantly embraced Leonhart.

"G, Germaine! How are you, my girl?!" Leonhart hugged Germaine back.

"H, Hi...Sir Le...D...Dad..." Allen managed to speak up. "L, Look I'm...sorry abo-"

"Oh come here already, my boy!" Leonhart reached out and grabbed Allen, giving him an embarrassing noogie.

Riliane grinned. "Oh good timing, Allen! Would you please get the best wine you can possible retrieve from the cellar? I believe we still have a bottle of Blood Grave left over~."

"Uh…Your Highness…?"

"Consider it my peace offering to you. You do love Blood Grave, don't you?"

"OF COURSE! Thank you, Your Highness! I am very proud to serve the daughter of Queen Anne!"

"Oh suck it up already!" Riliane teased. Allen came back with the wine, four glasses, and...a pitcher of water. Riliane still didn't stand alcohol. "Now, how about a little celebration with the four of us?"

"I would be honored!" Leonhart smiled back. "...You didn't poison the wine this time, did you?"

"Ogh. Sir Leonhart. You don't trust me after all this time?! I'm hurt!" Riliane pouted cutely.

"Don't worry, dad. If she tries anything, I'll skewer her alive." Germaine smirked.

"If you do that, you'll have to skewer through me too!" Allen shouted.

"Now now, you two~. Don't argue!" Leonhart interrupted. "Though are you sure you don't want any wine, Your Highness?"

"Oh no no no. I'm here to keep you all sane." With that, the four celebrated to their hearts' content. From time to time, Leonhart and Riliane made eye-contact with each other. What they were trying to say with their eyes was uncertain but it can be agreed that Riliane had fulfilled another wish: To reconcile with the one man who remained loyal to her family until death. One day, the whole truth about him will be crystal clear to the most adopted member of the family.


	7. Intruder

"Wow. Sir Leonhart wasn't kidding when he said he was going to make his ancestors proud..." Riliane murmured. The little celebration quickly turned into a drinking contest.

"You said it..." Germaine sighed in relief. Blood Grave was really alcoholic and it really helped that Riliane and Allen were there to make sure Germaine didn't get intoxicated. Unfortunately for Leonhart, he passed out and given that he was so heavy, they decided to ditch him for the evening. Joined by Chartette and Ney, the trio wandered into the garden for some nightly air.

"Did you have fun, Riliane?" Allen smiled.

"Are you kidding me? Today was great!" Riliane beamed. "I have Chartette, Germaine, Ney, and even Leonhart by my side! What could possibly make this day any bett-"

"...!" Ney suddenly shoved Riliane off the bench while a clinking sound was heard under their feet.

"H, HEY! What was that for?!" Riliane got annoyed.

"Shh!" Ney shushed as she pointed towards where the sound was. Riliane looked down and her face turned from irritation to horror. It was a crossbow bolt. "...We're being watched!" Ney whispered.

"W, Wha...?!" Allen quickly shielded Riliane, looking for the assailant. "Where?!"

"Omigosh... Someone is shooting at us in the night!" Chartette immediately regretted not bringing a weapon with her.

Germaine quickly drew her sword. "Dang it...! Is he after Riliane...?!" she whispered.

Ney then reached into her dress and pulled out her signature knives. "...Get inside and lock the door. I'll handle this." She then started sneaking into the darkness.

"H, Hold on, Ney. I'm coming with you." Germaine went after Ney, taking a short glance at the trio behind her. "Chartette, take care of my siblings."

"G, Gotcha!" Chartette nodded as she hurried Riliane and Allen. "Come on! Let's get inside!" Once they are inside the palace, Chartette started locking the door...as well as barricading the door with furniture, just to be safe.

"A, A, Allen...!" Riliane clung to Allen in fear. "The...The souls out there, the ones who hated me...! Th, They've found me! They've found this world!"

It pained Allen to see his sister so afraid. He quickly led her by the hand down the hall. "Chartette! Can you patrol the inside?"

"You bet!" Chartette looked around and decided to arm herself with one of the pikes decorated on the wall. She then disappeared into the hallway. Allen led Riliane into the servant's quarters and shut the door.

Riliane shivered in fear. "Allen...!" She whimpered.

"Don't worry, Riliane... I'll protect you..."

"Oh really...?" A voice hissed. "...But who will protect you?" The twins flinched as they turned around to face the person behind them. Riliane and Allen couldn't believe their eyes.

"You...You're Asan!" Riliane gasped.

"Yes...Princess. It is I." The man named Asan growled. Asan, a servant of the Lucifenian Royal Family during Riliane's reign. His brother was sent to the guillotine for speaking out against Riliane to some foreign diplomats and as a result, Asan swore revenge against Riliane. He failed in assassinating her, having been defeated by Allen, and he too was sent to the guillotine.

"Y...You're going to kill me...aren't you...?" Riliane shivered.

"Obviously!" Asan growled. "...And not just you... Also HIM!" He then pointed his crossbow at Allen. "And every damned soul here who would take your side!"

"...N, NO!" Riliane quickly shoved Allen out of the way. "SHOOT ME IF YOU WANT TO KILL SOMEONE!"

"RILIANE NO!" Allen tussled with Riliane but before Asan could shoot either of them...

*CONK*

...he was knocked over by Chartette with a pike. "A, Are you two alright!?"

* * *

Germaine and Ney were quickly called back inside and while they and Chartette dragged Asan to prison, Allen stayed behind to comfort Riliane. "Riliane, why did you push me away? I swore to protect you-"

"...I know but...I lost you once...I can't bear to lose you twice..." Riliane whimpered.

"..." Allen frowned. "...C, Come on, it's getting late. Let's get you to bed..." He then started walking back to Riliane's room, with Riliane squeezing his arm so tight it was at the verge of falling asleep. As they opened the door...

"SNORRRRRRRRE."

"...?!" Riliane flinched. There's somebody else in the room. Her eyes darted to see...Leonhart snoring in a drunken stupor.

"...Ah crap. We completely forgot about him." Allen sighed. "Come on, Riliane. Get changed. I'll make sure he doesn't peek."

"O...Okay..." Riliane squeaked as she started changing into her nightgown. After Allen tucked her into bed and was just about to take a step back, Riliane shrunk in fear while grasping Allen's arm once again. "P, Please, Allen! Don't leave me! Please!" Her voice started to crack. Her face looked like as if she had swallowed a lemon. She was about to cry.

"I, It's okay, Riliane! It's okay it's okay...I'm never leaving you..." Allen tried to calm Riliane but she continued to sob under the covers. Then Allen had an idea. "...We are never leaving you."

* * *

"You have got to be kidding me." Germaine muttered while trying to grasp the whole situation. Allen had brought all the girls here, having changed into their soft nightgowns as well as being armed to the teeth with whatever weapons they can strap to their bodies. Also, Riliane's bedroom door and windows were bolted shut.

"I am so going to be uncomfortable..." Ney groaned.

"Oh man. This is totally awesome!" Chartette however has the complete opposite reaction. "A sleepover in the Princess' room~!"

"But seriously. Where are we supposed to sleep?" Germaine asked the most obvious question. Riliane hesitantly patted on her bed. "...You're kidding me." Germaine stared. "I mean, come on! Your bed may be enormous but to fit all five of us-"

"Four." Allen corrected. "I'll be sleeping on the floor."

"N, No!" Riliane protested. "I want you beside me! I want you next to me...!"

"...E, EHHH?!" Allen flushed red. "H, Hold on! A, A, A guy like me shouldn't sleep in the same bed with a girl, let alone FOUR! I, It's fine, Riliane!"

"Allen...please..." Riliane sobbed, further crushing Allen's heart.

* * *

In the end, Riliane felt relieved with Allen and Germaine lying side by side with her. Chartette and Ney were laid near the footboard of the bed, using Germaine's legs as a pillow of sorts and given a blanket of their own to keep warm.

"...This...is officially the worst sleepover ever." Germaine grumbled. "I can't even feel my legs..."

"Get over it. I'm the one who has to sleep at everyone's feet..." Ney complained, struggling to get comfortable.

"WOW." Chartette on the other hand was just enjoying every bit of it for some reason. "Me, in the Princess' room~! This is the best thing that has ever happened to me!"

Meanwhile, Allen was just too embarrassed. Here he was, sleeping next to his sister, their bodies touching one another. He felt that he had treaded into territory that should never be ventured into. He prayed to Sickle that he'll fall asleep quickly and get over it when... "...A, Allen...?" Riliane's timid voice sounded. "...You're awake...aren't you...?"

"Y, Yes, Riliane...! I'm wide awake..." Allen said nervously.

"We're ALL wide awake." Germaine spoke up in a dull tone.

"Hey when I was having a sleepover at your place when we were very young, you and Allen shared the same bed and you slept like babies!" Chartette cooed.

"Chartette, I am going to KILL YOU FOR SPILLING THAT OUT IN THE OPEN!" Germaine roared.

"Agh, I can't take it anymore!" Ney immediately got up. "This is too much!"

"E, Everyone, I, I'm sorry...!" Riliane cried. "I just...I'm just so scared...!"

"Relax, Riliane..." Germaine muttered. "Nobody is gonna hurt yo-"

"I'm not scared of losing my life! I'm afraid of losing all of you!" Riliane wailed. Everyone instantly shut up in surprise. "...You see...this is what I was afraid of...! This is why I wanted all of you out of this world! There are souls who still want me dead, people who did not let go of their desire for revenge...and now all of you are involved! I don't want any one of you to suffer because of me...!"

"..." Everyone was silent for a long time. Then Allen finally spoke up, no longer feeling embarrassed. "...You don't have to worry, Riliane. We're all here for you."

"...Y, Yeah." Germaine was next. "If anything...if there is one thing we're all good at, it's not getting killed...at least for an awfully long time."

"Yup!" Chartette nodded. "I mean, I managed to evade Abyss I.R. for decades, Allen and Ney managed to exist beyond physical form, and Germaine...she outlived all of us! Ain't that crazy!?"

Ney lay back on the bed once more. "...Riliane, I had spent my whole life alone. I would trade all those lonely days for one night here, surrounded by the family that cared about me most."

"Everyone..." Riliane shrunk back into the covers. "...I'm...sorry about bothering all of you. It's...It's just that I...I..."

Ney then smiled sweetly, something she had never done before. It even caught everyone else off-guard. "...It's okay, Riliane. You can say it. I... I love you too."

Riliane blushed. Germaine blinked...and then patted Riliane's shoulder. "...Same here."

"We're your family, Riliane. We all love you." Allen reached out and embraced Riliane tightly. "So, the next time you feel afraid of losing us, just remember: We all managed to accomplish much just on our own. Just imagine how much we can do...together."

"U, Um uh...I'm also here too...you know. Just saying." Chartette raised her hand, as if in school.

"SNORRRRRRRRE." Even Leonhart's snoring is comforting to Riliane, letting her know that he is there for her whenever she needed him.

"Thank you...everyone..." Riliane couldn't help but smile, being surrounded and guarded by the people she cared about most. "...Get out of the bed. I know how to fix our sleeping problem~."

* * *

The next morning came. "Whew...I feel like I've been hit by a runaway cart..." Leonhart grasped his head, still reeling from the hangover. As he got his bearings, he noticed that everyone is all sleeping peacefully and comfortably in Riliane's bed, all lined up horizonally and side-to-side. "...Oh that is just adorable~." Leonhart grinned at the sight of all this.

Suddenly, Ney's unconscious hand threw a knife towards Leonhart's direction!

"HOLY MOTHER OF LEVIA!" Leonhart ducked just in time as everyone started to wake up from the sudden commotion.

"M, Morning..." Allen muttered, half-asleep.

"Mmm...Good morning, everyone." Riliane rubbed her eyes and gazed upon her roommates. "Sleep well?"

"Mhm~!" Chartette smiled warmly. "We should do this more often~."

"Mayb- OH DAD! You almost got killed!" Germaine exclaimed.

Ney blinked twice. "...Oops. Sorry about that... My hand does have a life of its own."

Leonhart sighed deeply. "I swear you all are going to be death of me..."


	8. Riliane the Bold

Once they had freshened up, everyone gathered in the dining room to eat breakfast as well as discuss Asan.

"What I'm wondering is how the hell did he get inside the palace without us noticing?" Germaine mumbled while channeling her disbelief into chowing down several sausages at once.

"Off the top of my head, it was the middle of the night and this is a big palace with multiple entranceways." Ney muttered.

"W, Well, why don't we just lock all the other entrances and just focus on the front door?" Chartette suggested.

Ney shook her head. "Even if we did that, five people alone can't hold a palace by themselves. I mean one disgruntled soul we can handle but what about a whole army of them?"

"I agree." Germaine nodded. "We're going to need more people or...we abandon the palace and find somewhere else to hide."

"Are you sure that's wise?" Leonhart interjected. "We may not have another place to hide if this whole world is being watched by the endless void. Any other place we can relocate to is too far away for us to travel by foot. We should make our stand here..." While everyone is discussing this amongst themselves, Allen was tending to Riliane, who remained quiet this whole time. Finally, Riliane got up from her seat to draw attention to her.

"...We let him go." Riliane announced.

"L, Let him go?" Germaine raised an eyebrow.

"We'll let him off with a warning. He has been beaten in life and in death. He should know by now that he cannot win." Riliane said. "No imprisonment, no punishment, no execution."

"You sure that's wise, Your Highness?" Leonhart asked with a doubting face.

"Is it not?! Look at all of you! Do you even hear yourselves when you talk?!" Riliane exclaimed. "You're all speaking as if a fight is inevitable! This isn't one of my father's campaigns! This isn't the Green Hunting, nor is it a Marlon conspiracy! Oh no! I am done with killing people! This is my purgatory and chances are my personal record won't look good if blood spilled here!"

"...I suppose you're right." Leonhart slowly nodded. "That is something Queen Anne would have done too. But even so, if there are other souls like Asan out there, how are you going to convince them that you have indeed changed? From what I've read in this book you gave me, you've made many enemies in the past, not just in Lucifenia but especially in Elphegort as well."

"...That is why I am choosing you, Sir Leonhart, to be my liaison." Riliane proclaimed. "At least admit it. You had way more charisma than I and you had the support of the common people. If they won't listen to me, perhaps they may be more likely to listen to you. Now, if we're all done here, fetch me Asan. It's time I made a statement to him and all the souls out there."

"...Princess, if I may be so bold..." Chartette spoke up. "...What if Asan doesn't want to listen?"

"..." Riliane said nothing, her fierce gaze had put an end to the discussion. Once everyone had gathered in the throne room and Asan had been brought forth, Riliane stood before him. "Asan. If I recall correct when I was adrift in the endless void, you...you were in line for entering the Heavenly Yard...and yet you tried to kill me. Why?"

"...Isn't it obvious? You murdered my brother...as well as many innocent people!" Asan growled.

"But that was all in the past, hundreds of years ago. All events that had happened before death are now irrelevant...and the only reason why this world exists is so that I can let go of my remaining regrets. And yet after death you still hold a grudge against me?"

"My grudge isn't just about your atrocities... It is that you, somehow, are attempting to worm your way into the Heavenly Yard with...this WORLD! Letting go of your regrets?! What a joke! You don't regret anything! You never have! I'd rather burn the HELL rather than coexist in the Heavenly Yard with you! And not just you...!" Asan then pointed at the others. "You are all fools to stand by that...that monster! You all don't deserve to enter the Heavenly Yard! All of you should BURN! So chop off my head again, Daughter of Evil, because I won't stop until you all have faded from existence! I'm not alone in the cosmos who despises you and they will take pleasure in taking your head!"

Everyone went quiet. Finally, Riliane spoke calmly. "Never have I met anyone so stubborn... I tried to reconcile with you, Asan. I want to prove to you that I had changed. I want gain your trust...and friendship...but it seems I can't win them all. You never changed at all...and that is what makes it all so sad. Not only did you threaten to kill me...but you also threatened to kill my subjects, my friends, my...family." She slowly looked at everyone standing by her side. "They all stood by me because they saw it in their hearts to find the good in me...and they have. They chose to stay with me, to help me ascend to the Heavenly Yard, whether I deserve to or not. Maybe you're right, Asan. Maybe I do deserve to die. After all it is as you said: I committed many atrocities. In fact..." Riliane stared up at the ceiling, as if she was speaking to the cosmos. "...I wouldn't blame anyone up there if they came down to this world to kill me, whether they may be former subjects, Lucifenian Revolutions, or Elphes. I am called the Daughter of Evil, the most hated ruler who ever lived, and it doesn't matter how much I apologize to them now...for it may never be enough. I don't mind if you threaten me...however..." She turned towards Asan with a dangerous look. "... _you threatened my family_."

"Holy crap, I never seen Princess Riliane that pissed...and that's saying a lot..." Chartette whispered nervously to Germaine, who nodded while having an uncomfortable look on her face.

"I swore to myself that I would never issue this order, that I would never ruin someone else's life again...but you threatened to kill not just my family but heroes of their own time. You have made the terrible mistake of involving everyone else. It has become clear that you have become an intolerable threat to the souls with me who had done wonders for Evillious and I am going to deal that threat. Afterwards...we'll see now many back your claim." Riliane then rose from her throne and slowly pointed Asan. "...Off with his head."

"R, Riliane!" Allen exclaimed. Everyone's jaw dropped.

"Allen, I said OFF WITH HIS HEAD." Riliane raised her voice. "...Or do I have to do it myself?"

"Y..." Allen bit his lip. He didn't want Riliane staining her hands so...he approached Asan and grabbed him. He can't disobey his sister's command. "...Y, Yes, Princess..."

"Y, Your Highness!" Leonhart looked stunned. "W, What about you not spilling blood ever again?!"

"Don't be foolish, Sir Leonhart. Asan wanted his head chopped off. The least I can do...is spare him of the Hellish Yard."

"Y...You're bluffing!" Asan struggled in Allen's grip, suddenly looking frightful. "Y...You really are the Daughter of Evil!"

"...I guess I am again...no thanks to you." Riliane then turned her back towards him. "...Take him away. Ney, help Allen get him out of my sight."

Ney silently walked alongside Allen and seized Asan. As the two of them began to drag him away, Asan shouted out, "W...W, WAIT! Y, YOUR HIGHNESS PLEASE! MERCY!" Riliane immediately raised a hand, signaling Allen and Ney to stop. Riliane then looked at Asan, who was still blubbering away. "I, I'M SORRY! I, I DIDN'T MEAN EVERYTHING I SAID! PLEASE DON'T KILL ME! P...P...Please...! L...Let me...return to my brother...! Please...!"

Riliane stood there silent. She then gave Allen and Ney a look, telling them to release Asan. When they did so, Riliane walked over to a crying Asan and stared at him fiercely. "...Leave." Asan quickly got up on his feet and fled. Riliane then looked at Leonhart with earnest eyes. "...Have I done the right thing...?"

Leonhart just stood firm. "You're the princess... Your will is your own."

"Nevertheless...I still value your opinion..."

"..." Leonhart sighed and put a hand on Riliane's shoulder. "...If you really want my honesty, I'll say this: People like him...are hard to change. There was nothing more you could've done."

"I hope you're right..." Riliane sighed too. "...Leonhart, what if I'm making a terrible mistake? Now that I have let him go, everyone in the endless void will now know of me and this place...and anyone who knew me as the Daughter of Evil will no doubt want me dead, erased from existence..."

"I wouldn't be so sure of that, Your Highness."

"What are you talking about?"

"The Daughter of Evil sparing someone instead of executing him? I'd reckon that would be the new talk of the cosmos." Leonhart grinned.

Riliane smiled a bit. She then looked around at the others, who seem to have that same look of approval as well. "...Everyone... They're something else I need to do first." She then started walking away, through the front door.

"P, Princess?" Allen looked confused as he and the others followed after her. They found her next to the very thing that inspired fear throughout Lucifenia: the guillotine.

"Riliane, what are you doing?" Ney asked.

"I'm going to kill myself." Riliane said bluntly.

"R, RILIANE!" Allen yelled.

"I'm kidding! Geez, lighten up already!" Riliane rolled her eyes. "...And speaking of lighting things up..." Riliane looked like she was dumping some kind of liquid on the guillotine.

"...P, Princess...?" Chartette cocked her head. "...A, Are you...?"

"Yes Chartette." Riliane nodded as she stepped back. "My country was founded by blood. But here, in Purgatorial Lucifenia, no more." She then picked up a small box, pulled out a match and lit it. She tossed the match onto the guillotine and it quickly caught on fire.

"...Nice one, Riliane." Germaine grinned.

Riliane smiled back. "...Now this is what should've been burning instead of the forest."

"Your Highness..." Leonhart stared at the flames in wonder. "...Your mother once said that she wanted a country where children can play all day long for the rest of their lives. She may have been over-exaggerating but...I feel that dream may still be fulfilled here."

"You...You really think so, Sir Leonhart?" Riliane beamed.

"I believe so." Leonhart nodded. "...I'll be traveling to the endless void and speaking out to the souls on your behalf. It will be a nice change of pace for me to engage in diplomacy rather than cross swords."

"Mmm..." Riliane then stared up at the clear blue sky. "I hope all of the souls out there are watching us right now..."

"P, P, Princess!" Chartette started panicking.

"W, What? What's with you?" Riliane raised an eyebrow.

"Your dress! It's...IT'S ON FIRE!"

"W...WHAT?!" Riliane quickly stared down her dress. The hem is on fire, having been drenched in oil. "P, PUT IT OUT! PUT IT OUT!" She screamed.

Allen quickly took of his vest and covered the burning part of Riliane's dress. He then proceeded to stomp on it until the flames had snuffed out. "A, Are you alright, Riliane?!"

"Y, Y, Yeah!" Riliane clung to Allen, trying to calm down. "W, WHY DIDN'T ANYONE OF YOU NOTICED IT!?"

"Well, it's hard to avoid something like that when your dress is that large..." Germaine muttered.

"Next time, just ask us if you need something dangerous done..." Ney sighed. "No use trying to look cool if you're going to burn yourself..."

"Sh, SHUT UP!" Riliane huffed.

* * *

With the guillotine finally burned to ashes, everyone started sweeping the remains while Riliane, changed into a new dress, stood at the balcony. True to his word, Leonhart left Purgatorial Lucifenia and Riliane hoped that he will be able to convince at least a majority of the souls that she had indeed changed. Perhaps Asan and his brother might be persuaded...if only a little. From her balcony, Riliane observed the vastness of her kingdom. She owned this world. Now, with every soul watching, she stared once more at the sky and spoke towards the void: "...Let this be a warning to you and to all souls watching my every move: This is my kingdom. This is my purgatory. It is here that I intend to become a better person. If you wish to come and enjoy the splender of a worldly life once more, I welcome you...but threaten those who I hold most dear...and I will show you just how threatening a Daughter of Evil can be. If not, then let the gods deal with you for I am chosen by them. This...is a choice I leave to all of you. Now...shall we start?"


	9. Loyalty and Betrayal

Leonhart wasn't kidding when Riliane's actions would become the new talk of the cosmos. Some souls were surprised to hear that the Daughter of Evil had turned a new leaf while others were too stubborn to listen. Some brave souls had dared to venture into Purgatorial Lucifenia to meet the newly reformed Princess Riliane and see if Leonhart's words were true. Sometimes, Germaine tagged along. Even some of the Elphes were among the visitors. Riliane gave each and every one of them permission to speak out their mind, whether it may be appreciation or just plain insults...but one thing they all had in common was that they at least understood why Riliane did what she did. Once everything had settled down, Riliane sat near a table in the garden with Allen.

"Whew... I am so tired..." Riliane mopped her head with a handkerchief. "Who would think that being a ruler of virtually an empty world would be so much work...?"

Allen couldn't help but laugh. "But...at least you have a lot a weight taken off of you, right?"

"Y...Yeah I guess." Riliane nodded. "...Now that the problem has been contained and I finally have a moment, let's talk about us."

"U, Us?" Allen cocked his head. "What about us?"

"Sir Leonhart had said much about...our past." Riliane said. "...For one thing, your real name is...Alexiel, isn't it?"

"...Y, Yes. That's my actual name..." Allen nodded slowly. "...but that life is behind me."

"Not entirely. It is still a part of what you are." Riliane shook her head. "Allen...I never had the chance to learn about you because apparently my memories were taken away. I...I want to know what we were like as kids. You promised me a future in the Heavenly Yard...but one of my regrets is never knowing about our past."

Allen can see that Riliane was serious. He took a deep breath and thought for a while. "...I can tell you about my past."

"Anything will be helpful..." Riliane insisted.

Allen nodded. "...I was quite a mischievous fellow when we were very young. In fact...I was the one who told you about the secret passage in our room, which later became your room."

"Y...You did?" Riliane looked surprised.

"Yep. But even so, I cared for you a lot. Whenever you cried, I was there to hug you and pet your head. When you fell and cut yourself, I was there to treat you. I was so devoted to you I almost forgot that we were the same age and I thought I was the older one..."

"Pfft~." Riliane giggled. "I can imagine why~. Twins or not, you seem more mature than me..."

"Riliane?"

Riliane looked down at her hands. "...You've given me everything...but I gave you nothing..."

"Th, That's not true! You did teach me one thing..."

"Hm? And what's that?"

Allen took Riliane's hands in his own. "...You taught me...to hold your hand."

Riliane looked dubious. "...Really? That's it? That's...underwhelming."

Allen shook his head. "It may not seem much to you, but...it was important to me. During one of our trips to the beach, it was getting dark and I was starting to become afraid since at the time I was afraid of the dark...but you said 'Don't be afraid and just hold my hand'. When I held your hand...I was no longer afraid...because you were there with me."

"Allen..." Riliane felt her heart touched. She then grasped Allen's hands. "...I've...always thought I was alone...but whenever I hold your hand...I feel happy...and I never had to know whether or not you were my brother. I just...know just from your touch that you are someone who will always be there for me. It's like we are...intertwined."

"We are intertwined." Allen smiled warmly. "Our mother would think so."

"Oh how very precious~. Maybe you two should get married~."

"W, What the?!" Riliane turned to the voice while Allen immediately blushed. It was Ney, hiding in a corner. "N, Ney! Don't you dare sneak up like that!"

Ney smirked. "I'm a spy. Sneaking on people is my job."

"Sneaking on the _right_ people." Riliane corrected. "...Well, since you are here, I'd like to learn more about you as well if you don't mind."

Ney frowned. "You've already read my story in that Freesis book. That book is titled Daughter of Evil and you were called that name...but if there is one person who is deserves that name...it's me. I am the daughter that should never exist-"

"Yet here you are." Riliane interrupted. "Nonetheless, I...still want to know you more. You're still our blood."

Ney shook her head solemnly. "...What's there to talk about? I've been tortured and used as a doll. I killed many including my foster mother and my real mother. Someone like me isn't wo-"

"Uh, excuse me?" called yet another voice. It was Chartette.

"Ah geez..." Riliane grumbled. "Is there no such thing as privacy around here?!"

"There's someone at the door. You all...better come quickly..." Chartette spoke in a nervous voice.

The blonde trio looked at each other, wondering who could ever make Chartette that apprehensive. As they gathered into the palace...

"...Your Highness. It has been a long time." ...a silver-haired woman bowed before them.

"...M, Mariam Futapie!" Riliane exclaimed.

"M...Ma'am?!" Allen was stupefied.

"H, Hi... Uh...Sorry for...hitting you with a rocket glove...back then..." Chartette stammered.

Mariam just smiled. "...For a long time in the endless void I wondered how that thing works."

"It's so great to see you again, Mariam!" Riliane grinned. She then turned around. "Isn't it gre...w, wait a minute..."

Allen froze. "...Where's Ney?"

Ney sat on a bench in the garden, all alone. She wanted to get away from Mariam, her foster mother she stabbed in the back with a menacing grin. For a moment she wanted to hang herself and be done with it but it would hurt everyone if she did, especially Riliane. She was at a loss at what to do when... "Ney...? A, Are you okay...?" ...Mariam arrived.

"...How did you find this world, Mariam...?" Ney asked, not referring to Mariam as 'mother' now.

"Leonhart told me about this place...and Germaine spoke to me about how much pain you are in now... I had to come for my daughter..." Mariam tried to approach Ney gently.

"S, Stay away from me!" Ney cried. "D, Don't call me your daughter! I never was! I betrayed you from the start...!"

Mariam gazed upon Ney with a sad face. Slowly but surely, she sat on the bench next to Ney. "When you stabbed me, I admit I believed that everyone betrayed me...but then I was reminded by one thing: To be an assassin is to betray and expect to be betrayed in turn. Even I forgot that when I became too attached to Lucifenia...more so when I adopted you."

"But...But why...? Why did you choose me...when I had nothing to give you back but betrayal?"

"You don't have to give me anything, Ney." Mariam said quietly and gently placed a hand on Ney's shoulder. "You are my daughter...and that's all that matters."

"But...But..." Ney's voice started to crack. "But I murdered you in cold blood! I don't deserve to be called your daughter!" She slapped Mariam's hand away. "That kind of thinking from you...it just kills me inside... It hurts so much...!"

"...Ney, perhaps the reason why you are hurting...is because you are feeling something you never experienced before in your whole life. And that is...motherly love."

Ney bit her lip. "...I thought...Mother loved me...but now I know that I am just a puppet...a doll..."

Mariam shook her head. "No, Ney. You are not a doll. You are not something that can just be played with and tossed away. You are a child who had given me something I had not experienced for a long time: Humanity."

"H...Humanity...?" Ney looked confused.

"There was a time in my life that I acted like you: A merciless killer. But when I found you unconscious, something sparked inside of me. I felt that something new was coming to my life, something I never thought possible. It was a chance...to love someone."

"Love...?"

"You had the face of someone who had never been loved for a long time. You...needed a mother, a mother who puts her child first, a mother who will love you no matter what happens."

"..." Ney sighed. "...I often...gazed up at the stars...trying to see if...my mother is watching me...but I never really thought about who my mother really was until now... I guess I wasn't looking for Prim...but for you..." Mariam smiled while Ney started sniffling. "...I...I...I am so...sorry...I'm so...sorry..."

"Ney..."

"Do...Do you...truly love me, Mariam...? Do you truly love me...?"

"Ney." Mariam held Ney's shoulders. "...I would kill all that stands between me and you. You may have been a demon to some...but I see you as an angel. You are precious to me, my angel, and it is for that I love you."

"U...Uuu...UUWAAAAAAAAAAA!" Ney started crying. It was just too much for her heart to bear. She hated herself. She had turned away from a show of pure affection...for a cruel person who used her as a doll. If only she had turned away from Prim instead, forgot everything, and spent the rest of her days with Mariam, the mother she now wanted, the mother who truly loved her...

Mariam, without hesitation, hugged Ney tightly. "Oh Ney... My beautiful, beautiful daughter... It's okay..." She then patted her daughter's delicate head.

"D, Don't hit my head..." Ney sobbed. "It...It still hurts...after all this time...ever since Abyss I.R.-"

"...I understand. Speak no more. You have suffered quite enough." Mariam nodded. "Perhaps...this will help." She then leaned in...and kissed Ney on the forehead. "I love you, Ney."

"...Th, Thank you...mother." Ney whispered. "I...I love you too..."

* * *

"What!? You're leaving!?" Riliane exclaimed.

"More like...an excursion." Mariam explained. "Ney is currently not in the right place for any labor right now. I'd thought it would be best for her if she spent time with me...until she has recovered."

"...Alright. I get it." Riliane muttered. She then turned to Ney. "Ney, take care of yourself, okay? If you ever need me, please tell me. I will come for you."

"Thank you...Riliane." Ney said quietly. "I'm...sorry for not being around to do my duties..."

"It's okay..." Riliane wiped a tear from her eye as she dived in to hug Ney. "...You're home now!"

"R, Riliane, p, please...I, I'm okay now..." Ney struggled in Riliane's embrace.

"STOP STRUGGLING SO I CAN LOVE YOU!" Riliane protested. Mariam just smiled as she pried off the princess from her daughter. "...But seriously. Come back soon so that all of us can have fun!"

Ney gave off a teeny-tiny smile. She then turned to Mariam. "...So, mother, where are we going?"

"East, to the Babul Desert." Mariam said. "It is only a short distance from the capital."

"Seriously?" Ney raised an eyebrow. "The desert? Not exactly ideal for some family time..."

"Perhaps not...but it is about I told you my story. The Babul Desert is where my journey as an Asmodean general began and together we will trace my footsteps. It is a parent's duty to pass on her legacy to her child." Mariam knelt down to Ney's height and took her hands. "Learn from me, my daughter...and use my knowledge imparted to you to become stronger. Where you go from then on out is up to you."

Ney nodded slowly. "I understand perfectly, mother...and I promise...I will make you and everyone proud." She couldn't wait to get started on this little trip.

"I'm glad, Ney. Let's go." Mariam smiled. She then led Ney hand-in-hand, towards the rising sun.


	10. Chimera

"Okay...This time I got this!" Chartette struggled to keep a pile of plates from dropping yet again. She was hoping that Mariam would give her some pointers but now that she has gone on an excursion with Ney, things had started to fall apart. "W, WHOA!"

*CRASH*

"Oh it's hopeless!" Chartette grabbed her hair in frustration. As suspected, she had dropped the whole pile. "I'll never be able to do this! I'm just not good enough!"

"You know..." Germaine rubbed her head. "Maybe you're just not cut out to be a maid... A soldier or a smith, like your father, maybe but...not a job that requires delicate work like a maid..."

"Oh but it is something I wanted to do!" Chartette protested. "I am tired to breaking stuff every day! For once, I want to actually not break a single thing for an entire day!"

"...Well, you better learn fast because if you don't, we may end up needing a doctor soon..." Allen stared at the pile of porcelain shards on the floor. They're all like knives...

"Well...how am I supposed to learn? I mean, Mariam is currently out with Ney and I tried learning from you Allen...and whenever I'm around the Princess, I get really nervous..."

"Well, maybe you should stop seeing me as a Princess!" Standing at the other side of the hallway was Riliane, dressed in what appears to be a nun's outfit.

"...P, Princess? What on earth are you wearing?" Chartette looked confused.

"Beats me. I'm actually surprised that this thing is in my closet." Riliane fiddled a bit with her outfit. "But anyway! Long ago, I didn't know how to make food by myself...but a dear white-haired friend of mine named Clarith came along and helped me out." Riliane put her hands on her hips. "Now, I am going to do for you what she had done for me...and whip you up into shape!"

"R, Really?" Chartette got excited and even more nervous. "Th, Th, Thank you Princess!"

"Oh no, Chartette. I'm not the Princess here! I'm Mother Superior Rin now! Now come on! Let's move move move!" Riliane ordered as the two of them hurried down the hall.

"..." Germaine stared as the pair disappeared round the corner. "...It may have been a long time...but I don't think a Mother Superior acts like that..."

"What do you expect? That's Riliane we're talking about..." Allen muttered. He then looked down on the floor. Apparently Riliane and Chartette were so caught up in the moment that they completely forgot the mess on the floor. "...Great. Now I have another floor to clean."

* * *

"First, let's do the laundry. The goal is to soak a gown, wash it, and hang it up to dry without ripping it up." Riliane brought Chartette outside with a basket of dirty laundry. She then set up the clothesline. "Okay. Let me see how much you know so I know how much I need to teach."

"Y, Yes Princess! ...O, Or Mother Superior...o, or..."

"Riliane will do just fine."

"Yes R, Riliane!" Chartette then picked up a dirty gown carefully.

"CHARTETTE!" screamed a voice.

"EEEP!" Chartette was so surprised that she ripped the gown clean in half. She then turned to Germaine with an annoyed look. "...WHAT DO YOU WANT?!"

"...Good luck." Germaine gave Chartette a thumbs-up before leaving.

"...RrrrrrrrRRRRRAAAAAAAAGGGGHHH!" Chartette roared in frustration.

"Ch, Chartette? Chartette! Calm down! JUST CALM DOWN, WILL YOU?!" Riliane yelled. "No need to unleash the...chimera on her! OKAY! Now...let's breathe deeply...and take another gown..."

As Germaine walked back, Allen was there at the doorway, wearing an unamused expression. "...Germaine. What are you doing?"

"Making distractions." Germaine grinned. "Riliane asked me to do something obnoxious every now and then to help with Chartette's ability to concentrate."

Allen facepalmed. "...This isn't going to work..."

* * *

"Okay, nice and slow, Chartette. Nice and slow..." Riliane walked alongside Chartette, who was carrying a pile of dishes once more. "If it is too much for you to handle, then carry less. Don't be ashamed to ask for help and spread out the workload."

"Th, Thank you...Riliane..." Chartette murmured, struggling to keep her concentration. "Y, You know...I think I am getting the hang of this-"

"PPPPPPPPPFFFFFFFFFSSSSSSSSSSSSSHHHHHHHH!" Germaine suddenly sprayed a mouthful of wine onto the floor Chartette was about to step on.

"AAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEE!" Chartette slipped and the rest was history.

*CRASH*

Riliane stared, trying to comprehend what just happened. "...GERMAINE! I SAID NORMAL EVERYDAY DISTRACTIONS! _WHO DOES THAT?!_ "

"I dunno. An obnoxious noble maybe?" A really drunk Germaine shrugged as she chugged down more wine straight from the bottle.

"I..." Chartette struggled to get up. She wiped her apron and started walking away. "I...I've had enough! I can't take this anymore!"

"Ch, Chartette!" Riliane chased after her.

Allen was there, shaking his head while he snatched the wine bottle out of Germaine's hands. "...You definitely had enough of this."

* * *

Riliane managed to find Chartette on the front porch, all crouched up. She then sat down next to her. "Don't get discouraged, Chartette... Maybe Germaine is...too much of an idiot. I'll have Allen be the distraction next ti-"

"Don't...Don't bother..." Chartette sighed. "If I can't handle Germaine, what makes you think I'll do any better with Allen?"

"W, Well for one thing, Allen is more civil-"

"Just forget it! It's hopeless...!" Chartette moaned. "All the maids had teased me and they had every reason to! I'm definitely the worst maid ever! I'm...I'm definitely a 'chimera'! I'm just a disaster waiting to happen!"

"Chartette, you shouldn't let this get to your head..." When Riliane was about to reach out and pat Chartette's shoulder, she can see that Chartette...was starting to cry. "...E, Eh...? H, Hey, Chartette y...you're crying... H, Hey, it's okay! Don't cry...!"

"Y, You don't understand...! I tried! I really really tried!" Chartette sobbed. "I tried so hard...! But I wasn't good enough! I was never good enough!" She pounded the step on the porch so hard that some of the stone had chipped off. Her hand had started bleeding.

"Ch, Chartette!" Riliane quickly grabbed Chartette's hand and dressed it in a clean handkerchief. "...Chartette, you've hurt yourself... I had no idea you took something menial as this that seriously... You...You really shouldn't put yourself down..."

"I'm not..." Chartette sniffled. "I'm...merely accepting reality..."

Riliane sighed and leaned back. "...If I had accepted reality a long time ago, I would have had your head chopped off for your constant blunder. But instead I kept you despite your clumsiness because you are among my closest friends. You don't need a perfect score to validate your worth. The fact that you are part of my inner circle is enough...in my opinion...to show that you are worth a lot to me."

"R, Really...?" Chartette brushed her tears away.

"Mhm~. The word of the Princess is absolute." Riliane smiled. "...And oh yes, I almost forgot. I know how you feel, Chartette. If I had accepted reality, I would've starved to death in a port town along the coast. Instead, I worked my butt off and ended up becoming Mother Superior of the Held Monastery...and that was without any prior training whatsoever."

"...It must have been hard for you." Chartette muttered.

"Oh it was...but every minute was worth it." Riliane nodded and patted Chartette on the shoulder. "Chartette, you may not be the best maid but you, throughout history, were a hero in your own right...and that is something to be proud of. If you decide not to be a maid anymore, I won't stop you. It won't change the way I feel about you."

"...No." Chartette shook her head. "You made me your lady-in-waiting. I...I don't want to disappoint you now by leaving." She then got up on her feet. "I'm going to work my butt off too!"

* * *

The next morning came, the day Chartette was going to do a flawless service to the Princess has finally arrived. Riliane woke up from her sleep and was greeted with a smiling Chartette. "Good morning, Your Highness!"

"G, Good morning Chartette..." Riliane rubbed her eyes.

"Which dress would you like to wear today, Your Highness?" Chartette asked politely.

"Eh? Hmm...the usual yellow one please." Chartette opened Riliane's closet very carefully and pulled out the yellow gown slowly. "Here you are! Would you like me to help you get dressed?"

"...Sure." Riliane nodded. Chartette then started removing Riliane's nightgown, very slowly and carefully. "...Try to relax. You seem...serious today."

"Yes I am~! In fact, I have prepared today's breakfast, along with planning lunch and dinner! The menu is of my own design, would you believe it! I thought you might like to try some exotic Eastern dishes as well! If you don't want any, that's fine! I'll prepare a less elaborate meal-"

"Chartette?" Riliane interrupted before Chartette could ramble on more. "...Surprise me."

"Ah! Yes! Of course, Princess!" Once Riliane is fully dressed, Chartette bowed and started walking towards the door. She almost came close to knocking a vase over and when she realized that, she slowly tiptoed away from the vase...before opening the door and leaving. Riliane giggled and prayed that this day will go well for her.

To everyone's surprise, Chartette had improved. She must've stayed up all night 'working her butt off'. Mariam and Ney had returned from their excursion to help out and both of them were surprised to see Chartette working hard and not breaking or ripping anything...yet. She dusted the vases carefully, she carried the dirty dishes and washed them carefully, she hung the laundry without ripping any clothes, and when she got too tired to prepare dinner she took a hand in directing the kitchen. And to answer the question: 'What about the everyday distractions?', Chartette smacked Germaine silly whenever she was going to do anything funny.

"Everyone, if you please!" Riliane announced, gesturing everyone to raise their glasses filled with wine to Chartette. "To Chartette Langley! She may be called a 'chimera', but that's not because she is a disaster waiting to happen...but because she is an imaginative and one-of-a-kind predator!"

"Hear hear!" Germaine downed her glass in one gulp.

"Well, I gotta hand it to you, Chartette. You managed to not break anything." Allen smiled.

"Yeah, about that... In the end, I've failed." Chartette sighed as she stared at the empty wine bottle in her hand. "It's such a terrible shame because I tried so hard to be perfect and yet...this is the one thing I'll break."

"Hmm? And why is that?" Mariam asked.

*SHATTER!*Chartette swung the bottle down on Germaine's head.

"GUHA!" Germaine let out a funny noise as her head slammed into the table before her entire body fell off the chair.

"OH MY GOD! CHARTETTE WHAT DID YOU JUST DO?!" Allen shouted.

Chartette smirked. "THAT...is for the hell she put me through! I've been waiting to do that all day!"

"Yo, Germaine. You alive down there?" Ney peeked under the table.

"...Y, Yeah. I kinda deserved that..." Germaine groaned.

"..." Riliane said nothing at first. "...Hmhmhmhmhm! Hehehehehehehe! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" She then started laughing like a maniac. Her laughing was so amusing that everyone else started smiling and laughing too...except for Allen, of course. Germaine just laid there on the ground, dazed and surprised. But even so, she took the time to lick the rest of the wine off her own face.


	11. Lilies

"What are you looking at, Riliane?" Allen asked while cleaning Riliane's room.

"...This." Riliane held up her nun outfit from yesterday. "This thing...it brings back so many memories...like baking bread with Clarith..."

"Clarith...I know her...well, for only a short moment." Allen said.

"I wonder if Clarith is doing alright in the endless void..." Riliane sighed as she put the nun outfit away. "I wonder if Clarith is reunited with her friend there..."

"I'm sure Clarith is fine out there." Allen smiled.

"I guess so... Clarith was the first true friend I ever made." Riliane said softly as she started looking at herself in the mirror, checking to see if she is nice and decent. "...and to think that all it took is one bad romance and a slaughter of innocents..."

"Riliane..." Before Allen could speak up, there was a knocking on the door. Allen opened it up and Leonhart was there.

"Your Highness, there are two souls who want to visit you personally. I don't know who they are but...they claim to know you well apparently." Leonhart shrugged.

"...Huh. Very well. I will be out shortly. Allen, will you help me with this earring?" Allen nodded and started attaching the earring to Riliane's lobe. "...Have you ever considered trying it for yourself? Romance I mean."

Allen shook his head. "...I'm not interested in romance. I'm only concerned about you."

Riliane smirked. "So why'd you spent most of your time with that Michaela girl?" She then started walking out the door. "I'm late." Allen stood there, feeling uncomfortable.

Leonhart raised an eyebrow. "...Michaela? You were in love with someone? My my, how young people grow up these days~."

"It's...nothing, really..." Shaking up a little, Allen followed his sister to the throne room, with Leonhart in tow. Once the three had arrived, they found everyone gathered along with the two souls in question.

One of them stepped forward cheerfully. "My name is Michaela! Pleased to meet you!"

"HWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA?!" Allen screamed, dragging all attention to him.

"...I'm outta here." Ney turned to leave but was immediately caught by Mariam.

Riliane looked speechless. "M...Michaela..."

"Hi, Princess Riliane! Hi Allen!" Michaela waved. "...D, Did I come at a bad time?"

"..." Riliane started walking towards Michaela as if she were one of the undead, making Michaela feel uncomfortable. Once she was directly in front of her, Riliane slowly reached out...and touched Michaela's cheek. She can touch her. She was not...a ghost, or a spirit. She was...human. Riliane immediately wore a grieving face as she then embraced Michaela. "Y...You're here..."

Michaela looked surprised. For a moment she wasn't sure whether or not visiting Purgatorial Lucifenia was such a good idea. But after receiving a genuine show of affection and sorrow, she couldn't help but hug back. "...Y, Yes...I'm here~."

"Um...I...I'm here too." A white-haired woman peeked from behind Michaela.

"Hahahaha!" Riliane giggled as she released Michaela and hugged the woman. "Oh Clarith! It's so nice to see you again!"

"L, Likewise." Clarith smiled and returned the embrace. She then gazed upon Riliane's attire in wonder. "L, Look at you! Wow...You really look like a princess!"

"I am a princess~!" Riliane grinned, always liking to show off. "And look at you! You look like...um... You haven't changed a bit~!"

Clarith laughed as well. "No I guess I haven't~."

"So...What brings you two here?" Riliane asked. "I thought you two were spending time together or something..."

"Well, Clarith did miss you and I thought maybe the two of us would pay you a visit!" Michaela explained. "...I know you have talked to me when I was a sapling and such but I want to be able to interact with you in the flesh. You wished me an eternity of peace at one point~."

"Y...You remembered?" Riliane beamed.

"I may be a plant but I can still hear you! Ehehe~!" Michaela giggled.

"Um, excuse me, if I may interject..." Chartette peeked from behind Riliane. "Princess, what does she mean by she's a plant?"

Riliane paused. "...Oh right. None of you all know. Michaela is...a forest spirit...as well as the Millennium Tree." She clarified.

"...SHE'S A WHAT?!" Chartette exclaimed rather loudly.

Riliane smiled as she rolled her eyes. The only people who ever knew of Michaela's true identity were Elluka, Gumillia, Clarith, Riliane, and several members of the Freesis Family so it is no surprise that everyone else in the room was stupefied. "Ah, Michaela, Clarith, meet Chartette Langley, my lady-in-waiting."

"Hi there~!" Michaela waved hello.

"Y, YOUR WORSHIP!" Chartette immediately bowed down, headbutting Michaela.

"Oof!"

"M, Michaela!" Clarith managed to catch Michaela before she hit the floor.

"O, Oh my god! Oh my god I hit a god! I, I, I'm so sorry!" Chartette stammered.

"I...I'm okay~!" Michaela gave off a silly grin, still reeling from the impact.

Trying to shake off that minor incident, Riliane continued to introduce everyone else. "Moving on... This is Germaine Avadonia. I'm sure you are familiar with her, Clarith." She pointed towards Germaine.

"Hello there. It's been a long time." Germaine nodded towards Clarith. "...How's Yukina doing?"

"Yukina? She's doing fine with her family." Clarith nodded back.

"Let's see..." Riliane glanced around the room. "This is Mariam Futapie, one of the Three Heroes. And this is her adopted daughter...as well as my half-sister, Ney." Mariam bowed slightly to Michaela and Clarith, who bowed back as well.

"Say, don't I know you from some place?" Michaela asked Ney, who was trying very hard to not make eye-contact.

"Yes...We have met." Ney muttered. "...I stabbed you."

"...Oh." Michaela said flatly, looking uncomfortable. "Ahaha...C, Clarith? H, Hey hey Clarith! It's fine! Really!" She tried to reassure Clarith, who was immediately startled by what she had heard.

"O...Okay! Who's left?!" Riliane hurried along to make the atmosphere less tense. "Uh lastly, this is Leonhart Avadonia, another of the Three Heroes, as well as his adopted son and my brother, A..." She paused. Someone's missing. "...Where's Allen?"

Leonhart turned aside to look. Allen, who was supposed to be standing beside him, had gone off. "...Ah. Young love~." He sighed knowingly.

Michaela frowned a bit. "...Um... Sir Leonhart...? I...I'm sorry but..."

* * *

Allen had escaped to the garden and sat down on the bench, trying to sort out his feelings. "...I'd figure I'd find you here." said a voice. Allen turned around to see Riliane standing there.

"I...wasn't sure if I wanted to see her again..." Allen murmured.

Riliane nodded as she sat down with her brother. "...I don't think anything bad happened between the two of you so why are you out here? ...Don't tell me, you still fancy her, do you?"

"Hnk..." Allen flinched.

Riliane smirked, feeling victorious. "It's obvious from the way you looked after you arrived back from Elphegort. You were completely lost in thought, love-struck if I may so bold. Well, why don't you go out there and tell her how you feel? Don't worry. I won't have her killed this time..." Riliane laughed a bit at her bad joke. "You once were forced to choose between me and Michaela. Now...you can finally have both."

"I..." Allen thought for a moment. "...I...I guess I could...give another shot at romance..."

Riliane smiled. "Well come on then~. We're all waiting for you in the lounge." The twins started their way to the lounge. They just arrived when Michaela and Clarith were finished telling their story to everyone. The two of them seem rather...too engaged in all this...

"And that's when I realized that the two of us can never be far apart." Clarith smiled while gazing longingly into Michaela's eyes. "And...I vowed to love her forever and ever...for all of eternity~."

"Wha... H, How very sweet, Clarith~." Michaela blushed. "We're like lilies, white and green, never truly separate. And inside them...are nice shades of yellow, a bright future...for the both of us~." And then she gave Clarith a sweet, melting kiss on the lips.

"BWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHAHAHAHA!?" Nearly everyone flipped out or went into hysterics. By the way, the 'hahahaha' part at the end seemed to have originated from Germaine.

"W, What what what!?" Michaela looked flustered by the sudden commotion.

Clarith blushed furiously. "M, Michaela...W...We did it...out in the open..."

"E, Eh...?" Michaela looked worried. "A, Are you saying we shouldn't have...?"

"W...DA HELL DID YOU JUST DO!?" Riliane screamed while pointing at the two lovers.

Allen was speechless...and shot down.

* * *

The atmosphere in the lounge had dramatically shifted. No one felt like chatting for a while.

"...Well." Riliane was the first to speak up. "...This is an unexpected turn of events."

"Is...Is what Michaela and I have a bad thing...?" Clarith spoke up, worried.

"No no. I didn't say it is bad. It's just that...this is completely new...to everyone. L, Look, I truly apologize if I acted out of line."

"I, It's alright..." Michaela shifted nervously. "After all this time I'm...still new to human love..."

"Right..." Riliane nodded her head and turned to everyone else. "...I want everyone in this room to act appropriately and with respect to Clarith and Michaela's relationship. Is that clear?"

"...One question. Can we wait until we shove the news into Kyle Marlon's face or the Freesises?" Germaine asked. "I just want to see their reactions 'cause it's friggin hilarious~."

"IS THAT CLEAR?" Riliane gave off a dirty look. Everyone else nodded or said their affirmations. Riliane turned her attention back to Michaela and Clarith. "Now, what do you two plan to do here?"

"Well...maybe we could stay for a while?" Michaela asked.

"...Y...You want to stay?" Riliane cocked her head.

"I, If you will permit it." Clarith nodded. "I've overheard what Sir Leonhart said about you and because you are my best friend, I couldn't imagine the Heavenly Yard without you!"

"Aw Clarith~." Riliane grinned.

Germaine started snorting. "PFFT. Congrats Riliane. You have become a 'shade of yelloGAHA!?"

Riliane had immediately slapped Germaine in the face. "...Ahem! Anyway, I'll allow you to stay wherever you want, whether it may be in town or at my palace. However, I must insist that you stay within the capital's reach. Otherwise, I wouldn't be able to protect both of you properly."

"I understand." Clarith nodded. "...A, Although, We're not familiar with these surroundings... I mean, the only reason why we were able to find you is because of your fancy home. Michaela, would you like to stay in the palace with Riliane?"

"Sure! Sure I do!" Michaela grinned. "I've always wanted to explore Princess Riliane's home for once!"

"Very well then." Riliane smiled. "I welcome you to my home. Allen, please show these ladies to an available room..." Riliane looked around for Allen but can see that Allen was still crumpled up on the floor. "...Allen? Oh for Held's sake, will someone please wake him up?!"


End file.
